Welcome To Miracle's Cafe
by KuroAmalia
Summary: Welcome To Miracle's Cafe! Butlers Cafe dengan banyak event dan makanan minuman yang enak. Kalian juga akan dilayani oleh 7 butler terkeren. Dan jangan kaget jika ada hal yang unik di Cafe ini. CHAP 9 : pdkt start / "i...i... dont... ander.. stan" / "pulang kerja nanti kutunggu" / "ini untukmu" / "cake ini kayak kamu" / Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Amelo : Oke! Amel ini emang ga bermutu! Bukannya update ff yg lain malah bikin ff baru. Dan ini Amel Re-Post dari cerita bikinan Sakamaki Ama-chan. Alurnya Amel ubah sedikit. Oh ya, cerita "My Imouto" yang dibikin oleh Ama-chan akan Amel re-post juga. jadi, yang menunggu cerita tersebut bergembiralah #? . tanpa banyak cicit-cicit lagi, mari kita mulai ceritanya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome To Miracle's Café**

**Disclaimer = Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam cara dan meminjam ide cerita.**

**Genre = gak tau harus diisi apaan**

**Rated = K+  
**

**Warning = typo, ooc, abal, gaje, alur ga jelas, dll**

* * *

**CHAP 1**

"Selamat datang di Miracle's Café-ssu!" ujar seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning, Kise Ryouta. Hingga pelanggan yang saat itu adalah 3 orang wanita langsung ber-fangirling ria.

"Doumo. Silahkan ke meja sebelah sini." Kata Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berada di depan 3 orang wanita itu. Dia langsung mengarahkan 3 wanita itu ke tempat meja yang cukup nyaman. Lalu, kuroko pun pergi.

"Anda ingin pesan apa-nodayo?" Midorima datang membawakan menu dan papan kecil untuk menulis pesanan.

"Chocolat Cake sama Kopi hangat."

"Apple Pie dan Orange Juice."

"Rainbow Cake dan Cappucino Float."

Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka, Midorima pun pergi. Gaya Butlernya sangat menawan. Begitulah isi pikiran mereka.

"Murasakibara, ini pesanan selanjutnya." Ujar Midorima sambil menyerahkan kertas bertuliskan pesanan. Murasakibara mengambil kertas pesanan itu dan dengan sigap memasak dengan cepat.

"Mine-chin, tolong antarkan ini ke meja no. 7 disebelah sana." Kata Murasakibara sambil menunjuk meja yang berisikan 3 orang wanita tadi.

"Hng? Baiklah.." ujar Aomine malas. Dia menuju ke meja no. 7 dan menaruh makanan dan minuman itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Silahkan menikmati" ujar Aomine pergi dan menguap seketika.

"Daiki, jangan menguap didepan semuanya. Kita harus berpenampilan elegant tau." Ujar si setan merah ( *author dilempar gunting* ) maksudnya Akashi.

"Ya… baiklah…" jawab Aomine yang masih malas. Tadinya dia mau bolos kerja. Tapi, karena tadi ga sengaja ketemu atau emang sengaja diperencanakan untuk ketemu, Aomine bertemu Akashi dijalan.

"Bukankah ini siang yang cerah? Sangat indah bukan?" kata Akashi yg OOC-nya keluar.

"CERAH APANYA, HAH?!" teriakmu sambil membawakan 2 nampan ke arah pelanggan yang lainnya.

"Ini itu masih gak bener tau!" omelmu kepada semua anggota GoM yang bekerja di café tersebut.

"Memangnya yang ga bener apa (name)?" tanya Akashi kepadamu.

"Banyak! Pertama, Kise jangan merayu tamu!" omelmu sembari menarik Kise yang sedang minta no. HP ke salah satu pelanggan.

"Kedua! Kuroko! Jangan sembarangan muncul didepan orang!" omelmu didepan pintu masuk dimana Kuroko menatapmu dengan tatapan inonsen.

"Ketiga! Saat melayani tamu, jangan membawa Lucky Itemmu yang aneh Midorima!" kau merampas Lucky Item Midorima dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang diluar.

"Oi! Jangan membuang Lucky Itemku-nodayo!" Midorima pun pergi ke tempat sampah yang diluar. Namun naas, sampah yang berada di tempat sampah itu sudah dibawa oleh truk sampah. Midorima pun mengejar truk sampah itu yang udah dibawa kemana sama pengemudinya.

"Keempat! Murasakibara! Jangan mencicipi makanan mulu! Ntar makanannya habis dicicipi mulu gimana?!" kamu pun mengomel di dapur.

"Kelima… Aomine! Kau harus lebih sopan kepada pelanggan! Juga…. jangan mengupil didepan pelanggan!" kamu pun meninju Aomine hingga dia terkapar kesakitan.

"Dan yang terakhir…." Kamu pun melirik kearah Akashi. Yang dilirik hanya menunggu apa perkataanmu selanjutnya. Kau pun menghampiri Akashi.

"Kau ini memang bos café ini, Akashi. Tetapi… jangan main Shogi di tengah-tengah pelanggan! Apa kau tidak tau betapa mengganggunya itu?! Dan kau bermain shogi sendirian, tau! Kau mau dianggep orang gila?!" teriakmu yang membuat semua pelanggan mengarah kepadamu. Kamu pun merasa risih.

"Maaf atas keributan yang tadi. Silahkan kembali menikmati makanan dan minuman anda." Ujar Akashi berdiri. Dia lalu membisikan sesuatu di telingamu.

"Temui aku di ruang Manager setelah tutup toko." Bisik Akashi sambil menyeringai. Dia pun membereskan papan shoginya dan pergi ke ruang Manager.

"Dasar kalian semua…. Aku tak habis pikir dengan kalian." Ucapmu kesal. Ya, kenapa kau berhak mengomentari pekerjaan mereka semua. Itu karena kau seorang _Floor Chief_. Floor Chief kerjanya sama seperti Floor Staf yang melayani para pelanggan. Bedanya Floor Chief mengawasi kerja Floor Staf. Dan, kamu juga berhak memberikan usul untuk event café kepada Manager atau bos cafenya.

"Mou… (name)cchi. Tadi dia itu fansku-ssu. Masa aku tidak boleh berbicara dengan fansku sendiri…" kau mengernyit atas perkataan Kise.

"Aku tau di fansmu Kise. Tetapi, kenapa kau meminta alamat E-mailnya? Tolong sekalian bawakan minumannya." Tanyamu. Lalu kau menyuruh Kise untuk membawakan nampan berisi minuman. Karena, kedua tanganmu sudah penuh. Tangan kana nisi nampan makanan. Tangan kiri memegang menu. Siapa tau ada yang mau pesan tambahan.

"Ya… i-itu…" kata Kise gugup.

"Kalau kau naksir padanya terus terang saja. Jangan seperti itu. Bawakan minumannya ke meja 10." Kau kembali ke bagian kasir karena ada yang mau membayar.

"Hah! (name) sangat merepotkan. Mentang-mentang dia cewe seorang yang bekerja disini, dia bisa menyuruh kita seenaknya." Curhat Aomine kepada Kuroko yang disebelahnya.

"Menurutku tidak Aomine-kun. (name)-san melakukan itu untuk memperbaiki kondisi kita. Semakin bagus kita bekerja, maka pelanggan akan betah untuk makan disini. Dan sering kisini." Jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi tetap saja dia cukup jahat-nanodayo." Ucap Midorima yang datang dan memegang Lucky Itemnya yang kinclong.

"Kok Lucky Itemmu bisa bersih kembali?" tanya Aomine sembari menunjuk Lucky Item Midorima.

"Setelah mencarinya didalam truk sampah, aku mencucinya hingga klincong bersama baju kerja ini. Aku mencucinya hingga bersih dan wangi-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bajumu?"

"Aku punya cadangan dirumah. Makanya aku menggantinya. Tidak mungkin aku memakai pakaian yang sama-nanodayo."

"Souka na."

"Teme! Jangan ngobrol saja! Kerjakan tugas kalian!" omelmu sambil merampas lagi Lucky Item Midorima.

"Jangan membuangnya lagi (name)!" teriak Midorima.

"Aku tidak membuangnya. Tapi menyimpannya di ruang staff. Kau keberatan?" tanyamu sambil berjalan keruangan staff.

"Baiklah-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sembari berbalik.

"Meja no. 15. Layani meja itu." Perintahmu sembari memasuki ruang staff. Saat memasuki ruang staff kamu bukannya menaruhnya / memajangnya, malah membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Dasar. Merepotkan sekali si maniak itu. Selalu saja membawa barang yang aneh. Aku jadi dapat banyak complain." Rutukmu sambil berjalan keluar ruang staff.

* * *

_**-skip time ; saat café tutup-**_

_Di Ruang Staff_

"Mou (name)cchi menjagaku sangat ketat-ssu. Aku sampai tidak bisa merayu satu tamu pun." Keluh Kise sambil mengganti kemejanya dengan kaos.

"Dia menjagaku agar terus terlihat oleh para pelanggan." Gantian Kuroko yang berbicara.

"Huh! Dia bukannya memajang Lucky Itemku malah membuangnya ke tempat sampah lagi-nanodayo. Benar kata Oha-Asa. Aku seharusnya menjauhi Scorpio untuk hari ini." Ucap Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dia tak tau malu. Dia menendang pantatku didepan pelanggan. Aku sampai ditertawakan. Padahal saat dia menedangku pantsunya keliatan. Emang gak tau malu." Ucap Aomine sambil menaruh telapak tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Memangnya warnanya apa-ssu?"

"Putih dengan polkadot merah dan biru." Jawab Aomine sambil menguap.

"Oh… (name)-chin juga mengawasiku agar aku tidak selalu mencicipi makanan. Mungkin takut porsi makanan pelanggan akan berkurang karenaku." Ucap Murasakibara sambil memakan potongan kue yang tidak terjual hari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia dimana-nanodayo?"

"Dia berada di ruang manager bersama Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko menyesap Vanilla Milkshake buatannya sendiri.

"Berdua saja-ssu?" tanya Kise. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Aomine menyeringai.

_Di Ruang Manager_

"Bagaimana kerja mereka hari ini?" tanya Akashi duduk dimejanya. Sedangkan kamu berdiri.

"Cukup bagus. Tapi mereka seharusnya lebih disiplin lagi." Jawabmu dengan nada kesal.

"Ah ayolah. Itu adalah ciri khas café kita."

"Kita? Ini cafemu Akashi! Kenapa kamu sangat santai begitu, hah?!" bentakmu sedikit.

"Karena aku percaya bahwa gadis yang berada di depanku akan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai. Entah kenapa kau hanya tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Huh! Terserah kau sajalah! Kau pasti akan mengadakan event musim panas, kan?" tanyamu sambil berkacak pinggang. Entah kenapa kau sangat berani berdiri dihadapan Akashi Seijuuro dengan pose seperti itu.

"Tentu saja ingin. Tapi, aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda." Jawab Akashi sambil menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

"Bukannya membuat menu khusus sudah cukup? Atau memberi hadiah kepada seseorang dengan syarat tertentu?" tanyamu sembari memberi usul.

"Usul yang bagus. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang kurang. Dan kau pasti tau." Akashi menunjuk dirimu. Kamu menghela nafas.

"Kau mau para staff memakai kostum bertemakan musim panas bukan? Aku bisa mencarikannya." Ujarmu sambil memperlihatkan ponsel milikmu.

"Kostum? Itu sudah kami diskusikan. Menu khusus kuyakin Atsushi sudah memikirkannya. Aku hanya ingin kau menata dekorasi saja." Jawab Akashi.

"Baiklah.. tunggu! Kostumnya sudah didiskusikan? Kalian berenam sudah?" tanyamu tak percaya.

"Iya. Kami berenam. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak percaya kepada kami?" jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Hmph! Yang jelas jika tak sesuai untukku, aku tidak akan memakainya!" kamu memberi peringatan kepada Akashi.

"Kau akan memakainya, dan itu akan sangat cocok untukmu."

"Ya ya… dekorasi ya? Baiklah. Kubikin yang sesuai." Katamu sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tentu saja (name). kuserahkan padamu." Jawab Akashi. Kau pun membuka pintu dan…

#BRUAK!

"Hoi Kise! Kau berat sekali!"

"Bukan aku-ssu! Murasakicchi menibanku!"

"Tidak. Kuro-chin juga menibanku, kok."

"Itu tidak ada bedanya! Murasakibara cepat bangun!" teriak Aomine dan Mura pun bangun. Setelah semuanya bangun, mereka menatap horror dirimu yang sedang memasang Evil Smile.

"Kalian menguping?" tanyamu dengan nada biasa saja tapi auranya horror.

"Tidak-ssu! Hanya kebetulan lewat. Dan kami tak sengaja mendengarnya." Kise memberikan alasan. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Midorima-kun, Apa bener mereka tidak menguping? Kalau kau berbohong, aku akan menghancurkan Lucky Itemmu selama sebulan." Tanyamu sambil menatap Midorima dengan senyum diwajahmu. Tapi tetap saja semua menganggapnya Evil Smile. Semua hanya berharap Midorima tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi, demi Lucky Item yang tidak dihancurkan, Midorima menjawab dengan jujur.

"Mereka menguping. Lebih tepatnya mereka menguping karena ajakan Aomine-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima. Dan Aomine hanya menatap Midorima kesal.

"Hooh… begitu rupanya. Terima kasih Midorima-kun. Besok kau akan kuberikan keuntungan." Ucap dirimu sambil tersenyum kepada Midorima. Midorima hanya bersorak dalam hati. Karena menerima keuntungan darimu adalah suatu hal yang sangat jarang didapatkan saat bekerja.

"Dan untuk kalian… Welcome To The Hell Tomorrow. See You…" kamu pun meninggalkan 4 orang yang terdiam dengan perkataanmu barusan.

"_Besok mati aja!"_ teriak Aomine dan Kise dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Amelo : Nah… gimana Minasama. Emang abal banget ini ff walaupun udah diperbarui juga. QwQ … mungkin saja saya menghancurkan ff ini. Ya sudahlah. Oh ya ini tugas para GoM**

**-Kuroko : memberitahu letak dimana pelanggan duduk**

**-Kise : menyambut pelanggan. Kadang juga sama seperti Kuroko.**

**-Midorima : menulis pesanan pelanggan dan mengantarkan pesanan**

**-Aomine : mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan**

**-Murasakibara : memasakan makanan**

**-Akashi : mengawasi para pekerja. Atau menjadi kasir**

**-Kamu : semua pekerjaan para GoM bisa kamu lakukan.**

**Amelo : Nah, pasalnya sih semuanya juga bisa seperti kamu. Cuma, karena disini 'kamu'nya sangat disiplin. Jadinya harus mentaati bagian-bagiannya. Akhir kata…**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**SEE YOU IN NEXT DESSERT!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Apa-apaan ini?! Apa maksudnya baju ini?!"_

_"Terimalah (name). lagipula itu cocok untukmu."_

_"Tidaak! Aku tak mau!"_

_"Pakai atau kupecat kau."_

_"Ukh…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome To Miracle's Café**

**Disclaimer = Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam cara dan meminjam ide cerita.**

**Genre = gak tau harus diisi apaan**

**Rated = T**

**Warning = typo, ooc, abal, gaje, alur ga jelas, dll**

**(A/N) : hem.. amel mau ngejelasin sosok kamu di fenfik alay ini. Jadi, kamu itu rambutnya berwarna hitam legam sebahu tapi agak panjangan dikit #?, iris matamu sama kayak rambutmu. Tinggimu se-kuroko tapi pendekan dikit #plak. Kamu memakai megane saat membaca saja. Sikapmu, cerewet, tegas, disiplin, sadis, tapi baik hati, dan tidak sombong. Selain itu café Akashi terletak dipinggir pantai. Jadi lumayan dekat dengan laut. Tampa banyak cap sip cup kembang kuncup …._( amel digampar reader )_ mulai aja deh ceritanya.**

**CHAP 2 : Festival Kembang Api**

* * *

Kamu benar-benar sangat malu dengan 2 pakaian yang tergantung didepanmu. Bagaimana ga? Kamu sudah cukup tersiksa dengan baju Waitress yang ehem-cukupseksi-ehem . dan sekarang kamu harus memakai 2 baju hina untuk satu hari saja.

Event musim panas yang dijalankan Akashi itu pada saat festival kembang api didekat cafemu. Jadi, sementara kau harus memakai pakaian hina ini. Ingin tau baju apa yang direkomendasikan GoM tersebut…

Jadi pada saat siang hari kau memakai bikini berwarna hitam dengan aksen putih. Dan saat malam kau memakai Mini! Yukata yang pendeknya bukan main. Tetapi lengannya panjang. Dan mini! Yukata itu berwarna merah hitam. Dan kau sangat mengetahui… bahwa ini semua adalah ide Akashi semata!

"(name)! sampai kapan kau mengganti bajumu?! Sebentar lagi kita akan buka, tau!" teriak Akashi dari luar. Tampak Akashi melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 pagi. kau pun keluar dari ruang ganti. Semua anggota GoM tak terkecuali Akashi terkaget dengan penampilanmu.

"(name), bisakah kau menjelaskan itu?" tanya Akashi dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Apa?" tanyamu balik.

"Kenapa kau malah memakai kain untuk menutupi bagian bawahmu? Kan sudah ada setelannya." Tanya sekaligus jawaban Akashi. Tumben banget Akashi tidak marah. **( amel dihujam gunting )**.

"Siapa yang mau memakai itu, hah?! Aku tidak mau! Itu memalukan! Makanya aku menggantinya dengan kain ini!" jawabmu dengan teriakan. Memang kain itu lumayan cocok dengan atasan bikini itu. Kain berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga putih.

"Yah… sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melihat (name) pakai bikini full. Mengecewakan…" ujar Aomine.

"Iya-ssu. Mengecewakan sekali~" tambah Kise sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi.. yah cukup lah. Yang penting aku bisa melihat belahan dadanya i—" belum sempat Aomine melanjutkan bicaranya, kau melemparkan nampan kewajahnya.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menghajarmu dasar mesum! Mungkin sebaiknya aku juga memakai jaket!" ujarmu sambil masuk keruang ganti. Tapi ditahan Kuroko.

"Tolong (name)-san… seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Jangan ditambah jaket, oke?" pinta Kuroko yang OOC keluar. Gimana ga OOC, kuroko minta dengan mata penuh harap dan semburat merah dipipinya, yang membuat siapapun klepek-klepek.

"Ba-baiklah…" akhirnya kamu pun luluh dengan muka ooc Kuroko saat itu.

"Ayo!"

**~ WELCOME TO MIRACLE'S CAFÉ ~**

"Selamat datang-ssu!"

"Hari ini Miracles's Café juga melayani pengunjung yang ada di pantai!" ujarmu dengan semangat

"Silahkan.. ini menunya. Dipersilahkan mencoba menu spesial untuk event-nanodayo."

"wuaahh! Kayaknya enak semua! Coba yuk!"

"ayo. Aku Sparkling Mango Jelly dan Ice Green Tea."

"Cheese Frozen Cake dan Ice Tropical Fruit."

"Es Campur pelangi dan Wave Roll Cake!"

Setelah menulis pesanan, Midorima hanya membungkuk dan pergi. Sebenarnya kegiatan mereka hampir sama. Cuma, mereka lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Kejadian pecah piring pun juga terjadi. Tubruk-tubrukan juga terjadi. Tapi ada yang paling menjengkelkan.

"Maaf. Nona pelayan! Aku mau pesan!" pinta seorang lelaki bule yang menepuk pantatmu.

"Ah baik! Mau pesan apa?" jawabmu ramah kepada lelaki itu. Padahal dalam hati kau mengatai lelaki itu macam-macam. Bahkan ingin memiting lelaki itu.

"Hem… aku mau pesan kamu!" jawab lelaki itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa?"

"Ya kamu! Soalnya hanya dengan kamu sudah membuatku dingin dan manis." Jawab lelaki itu sambil menarik tangamu. Kamu hanya ingin muntah ditempat saja. dengan sigap kau menarik kembali tanganmu.

"Kenapa? Pelanggan adalah raja, kan? Jadi keinginan pelanggan adalah keinginan raja. Dan kau bekerja sebagai pelayan, jadi seharusnya kau melayaniku, dong." Tambah lelaki itu yang ingin kau tabok kapan saja. Lelaki itu menarikmu untuk duduk. Rupanya kekuatan lelaki itu cukup kuat hingga membuatmu duduk walaupun tidak sempurna. Setelahnya, lelaki itupun memelukmu. Kamu hanya meronta. Tapi, kau tidak punya cukup tenaga. Kau berdoa agar ada yang menolongmu.

"Tuan… silahkan menambah minuman…" ujar Aomine sambil menumpahkan segelas air putih dikepala lelaki itu.

"silahkan Cake-nya.. uwaahh!" Kise pun datang dan secara disengaja pula ia menumpahkan cake cokelat hingga kebaju lelaki itu.

"Maaf tuan, anda membasahi buku menu. Bisakah anda melapnya?" ujar Midorima dingin.

"Tuan juga membuang-buang makanan. Apa tuan tidak tau betapa berharganya makanan itu?" tambah Kuroko yang memunguti beberapa remah cake.

"Maaf tuan, bisakah meninggalkan café ini? Anda membuat keributan." Akashi pun datang dan meminta dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Apa? Aku tak melakukan apapun!" sergah lelaki itu.

"Tapi tuan, anda menumpahkan air, membasahi menu, membuang makanan, dan mengganggu pengunjung lain." Jawabmu sambil melihat pengunjung lain yang melihat kearahmu dan lainnya.

"Cih! Apa-apaan café ini?!" lelaki itu pun pergi dari café. Kamupun hanya bersyukur.

"_Minna… arigatou_." Katamu sambil tersenyum.

"Huh! Pakaianmu menyolok sih! makanya jadi begitu." Aomine melipat tangannya.

"Yang menyutuji aku memakai ini siapa, hah?" tanyamu dengan nada marah.

"Sudah sudah. Ayo lanjut kerja!" teriak Akashi.

"Yosh!"

Setelah kejadian itu, kau dan yang lainnya pun melanjutkan kerja. Menjelang malam, kalian menutup toko selama 30 menit. Untuk istirahat dan juga ganti baju. Setelah itu, kalian pun memakai yukata. Tapi, ga selamanya kerja kau dan lainnya mulus ya. Pasti ada kejadian! Yaitu... dimana Yukata Kise kotor dan yang bikin ributnya adalah yang membuat Yukata Kise kotor adalah fans Kise. Fans itu meminta maaf sambil berlutut, memegang kaki Kise, bahkan selalu mengikuti Kise bekerja. Dan itu benar-benar menarik perhatian.

Setelah pukul setengah 9 malam, festival kembang api pun dimulai. Café-mu menyumbang kembang api yang dinyalakan oleh Aomine dan Kise. Sekitar pukul 10 malam, café baru benar-benar beres. Kamu pun hanya tergontai lemas di etalase café.

"Hah.. melelahkan sekali."

"Benar-ssu."

"Kalian. Sampai kapan mau disana?" tanya Akashi yang berada ditangga dekat etalase café.

"Oi Kise! Ayo main!" teriak Aomine.

"Main apa-ssu?"

"Karena tadi ada yang tak sempat melihat kembang api, Aka-chin menyuruh kita bermain kembang api dipantai." Jawab Murasakibara.

"Kembang api? Yatta!" kau pun langsung meloncat dan berlari menghampiri mereka. Terlihat seperti anak kecil memang. Tapi, yang namanya bermain bersama teman terbaik membuatmu seperti anak kecil bukan?

Kau dan keenam lelaki itupun bermain kembang api dipantai. Dan baru selesai sekitar pukul 11 malam. Kau pun pulang bersama diantar Akashi. Katanya, perempuan tak boleh pulang sendirian selarut ini.

"Menyenangkan sekali! Aku berharap kejadian itu akan terulang kembali!" pintamu sambil melihat foto-foto kalian semua saat bermain kembang api.

"kejadian seperti itu tak akan terulang lagi. Walaupun kau mencobanya untuk mengulang sama persis, kau akan mendapat hal yang berbeda." Jawab Akashi kalem.

"Aku tau. Event selanjutnya…"

"Musim Dingin. Natal dan Tahun Baru."

"Butuh karyawan tambahan?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Amelo : maap kalau gak sesuai harapan. Amel udah nyoba yang terbaik. Tapi yang namanya orang kena WB + maksa nulis ya jadinya begini. Oh ya, amel pengen reader milih. Pengen Kagami muncul atau langsung event Natal. Silahkan oke. Akhir kata…**

**MIND RnR?**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CAKE**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Siapa dia?"_

_"Mirip Aominecchi-ssu. Tapi lebih putih."_

_"Apa para pengunjung tidak merasa ketakutan-nodayo?"_

_"Kurasa ia makannya lumayan banyak"_

_"Kurasa ia hebat, kok"_

_"Dan menarik"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome To Miracle's Café**

**Disclaimer = Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam cara dan meminjam ide cerita.**

**Genre = gak tau harus diisi apaan**

**Rated = T**

**Warning = typo, ooc, abal, gaje, alur ga jelas, dll**

* * *

**CHAP 3**

"Kalian jangan seperti itu! Dia ini floor staff baru. Namanya Kagami Taiga!" ujarmu karna para pegawai kafe Miracles sepertinya tidak terlalu akrab dengan Kagami.

"Salam kenal… aku Kagami Taiga… desu." Ujar Kagami sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Oi Akashi! Kau menerima orang seperti dia?" tanya Aomine sedikit menyindir.

"Aku membiarkan (name) memilih 1 pegawai baru. Jika tidak cocok, tinggal dipecat bukan?" jawab Akashi enteng.

"Dia yang menawarkan diri. Aku tidak memaksanya atau memintanya untuk bekerja disini." Tegas dirimu yang membuat semuanya bungkam.

"Baiklah Taiga, kau boleh mengganti bajumu di Staff Room. Sekalian berkenalan dengan yang lainnya. Café akan dibuka 40 menit lagi. Jadi bersiaplah. (name) perhatikan mereka. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mencari sesuatu." Perintah Akashi yang membuat semuanya bergerak.

**_-Staff Room-_**

"Kagamicchi! Namaku Kise Ryouta! Salam kenal-ssu!" Kise langsung menjabat tangan paksa dengan Kagami.

"Aomine Daiki, bocah baru."

"Midorima Shintarou. Dan apa bintangmu-nodayo?"

"Nyem~ Murasakibara Atsushi… nyem…"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Hajimimasite."

"Ano… Kise… Mine.. Mido..rima.. Mura..sakiba..ra? dan.. Kuroko?" tanya Kagami seperti mengeja nama mereka semua.

"Tingkat ingatanmu lumayan payah juga bocah baru. "Aomine" bukan 'Mine'!" Sindir Aomine.

"Namaku bukan "bocah baru"! namaku Kagami Taiga!" teriak Kagami.

"Terserah…"

"Ngomong-ngomong… Midori… ma. Bintangku Leo. Ada masalah?" tanya Kagami kebingungan.

"Tidak. Hari ini lebih baik kau berhati-hati dengan (name) karena dia berbintang Scorpio. Dan Scorpio adalah musuh Leo hari ini. Bu-bukannya aku menghawatirkanmu! Tapi bakal jadi repot jika kau berurusan dengannya!" jawab Midorima dengan tsun-tsunnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kagami-kun akan bekerja sebagai chef juga. dan Murasakibara… tolong akrab dengannya. Tapi kau boleh menjadi pelayan jika kau mengingikannya." Katamu saat kau masuk ke Staff room.

"Dan hari ini jam tutupnya akan dipercepat. Jangan tanya aku kenapa. Pokoknya cepat bersiap karena 10 menit lagi buka." Perintahmu hendak keluar Staff room.

"Ne.. (name)cchi, tidak ada event lagi-ssu?"

"Kau mengingikan event bertema paskah? Usulkan itu pada Akashi." Jawabmu sambil benar-benar keluar dari staff room.

"Apa kau bodoh Kise? Paskah akan dilaksanakan 4 hari lagi-nodayo. Mana mungkin sempat untuk membuat persiapan." Ujar Midorima sembari melap meja.

"Ya… tapi Akashicchi bisa membuat segala hal lebih cepat dan mudah. Jadi mungkin saja-ssu." Jawab Kise sambil melap kaca.

"Tapi bukannya kasihan dengan Murasakibara-kun dan mungkin Kagami-kun dalam membuat masakan? Itu akan merepotkan bukan?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengepel lantai.

"Kurasa Murasakibara bisa saja. Buktinya event musim panas kemarin dia mampu membuat banyak makanan." Jawab Aomine sambil membaca majalah Mai-chan yang belum sempat ia baca kemarin.

"Kalo si bocah baru itu aku tidak tau."

"Kalian sih gampang bicaranya! Tapi, aku yang repot, tau!" omelmu sambil memberikan menu tiap meja.

"Itukan tugasmu. Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Aomine.

#PLAK

Kamu memukul kepala Aomine dengan buku menu. Yang dipukul hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit bodoh!"

"K-e-r-j-a!" ejamu yang menandakan kamu mulai marah.

"cih! Baiklah!" Aomine langsung bangkit dan membantu Kuroko mengepel lantai.

"Ano… (name). aku sudah selesai membuat beberapa porsi makanan untuk 3 jam kedepan. Aku harus melakukan apa lagi?" tanya Kagami yang membuat yang lain kaget.

"3 jam?! Kau membuat apa saja-ssu?!" tanya Kise heboh.

"Hanya membuat semua yang ada di menu. Tadi si Murasakibara mencicipinya sedikit. Jadi sepertinya agak berkurang." Jawab Kagami inonsen.

"Cepat juga. oh iya, jangan sampai Murasakibara menghabiskan semuanya. Nanti akan repot." Kau memperingatkan Kagami. Sedangkan Kagami hanya mengangguk.

"Ano… kepala staf- maksudku Akashi-san dimana?" tanya Kagami.

"Kau tak perlu memanggilnya dengan tambahan "san"-nodayo." Midorima tampak jengkel.

"dia pergi untuk sementara. Kalau ada yang diperlukan, kau bisa bilang padaku." Jawabmu.

"aku sudah kembali (name)." ujar Akashi sambil memasuki toko.

"Cepat sekali!"

"Aku hanya mengecek dekorasi. Sudah siap atau belum." –Akashi.

"Dekorasi buat apa-ssu?" –kise

"Tentu saja paskah. Apa lagi?" tanya Akashi dengan seringai.

"Apa?! Paskah 4 hari lagi, Mana cukup untuk membuat dekorasi-nodayo?!" tanya Midorima tak percaya.

"Dekorasi dan kostum sudah kusiapkan. Hanya tinggal menu saja." Jawab Akashi sambil mengeluarkan beberapa resep.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua memasak ini, Atsushi dan Taiga." Perintah Akashi.

"I-ini?!"

"Hem… ini agak repot Aka-chin. Aku tidak yakin…" ujar Murasakibara malas.

"Kalian berdua pasti bisa. Dan aku selalu benar, bukan?"

"U-ukh.. aku akan mencobanya!" Kagami bertekad.

"Kostum apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?" kau hanya menyilangkan tangan didepan dadamu. Kau akan mencoba untuk kaget dengan pilihan Akashi.

"Hanya yang simple saja (name). kau tidak akan terkejut." Jawab Akashi tetap mempertahankan seringainya.

"Terserah kau saja." Kau pun menuju pintu masuk café dan membukanya.

"Aku tidak terima jika kau mencoba untuk mundur lagi Akashi." katamu sembari membuka pintu café.

**_-4 hari kemudian-_**

Café dihiasi ornament kelinci, telur, cokelat dan lain-lain. Dibuat sedemikian rupa untuk menghadirkan suasana paskah. Kamu hanya bingung antara sweatdrop dan senang melihat pakaian pilihan Akashi untuk hari ini.

"Ini memang simple, sih. tapi tak kusangka sesimple ini." Ujarmu. Biasanya Akashi memilih kostum yang benar-benar mencolok dan pas untuk event. Tak kau sangka akan se-simple ini.

"Heh? Padahal aku pikir Akashicchi akan memberikan pakaian seperti kelinci. Jadi seperti kelinci besar berjalan-ssu." Ujar Kise sambil menghayal bahwa dia didepan pintu masuk sambil mengenakan kostum kelinci.

"Aku tak akan melakukan itu. Karena akan ada yang marah dan protes." Jawab Akashi sambil melirikmu.

"U-usagi mimi?!" Kagami setengah teriak saking tidak percaya. Bayangkan ia harus memakai Usagi mimi dan tailnya. Memalukan? Benar karena dia cowo.

"Ini masih mending Kagami-kun. Saat event Valentine tahun ini, kami mesti bertelanjang dada, ah kecuali (name)-san. Dan berpakaian seperti malaikat cinta." Ujar Kuroko dengan aura suram. Kagami hanya memandang Akashi horror.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?! Cepat kenakan!" perintah Akashi.

_( oke akan amel perkenalkan kostumnya._

_Butler : seragam butler berekor berwarna cokelat dan juga kancing putih dan kemeja putih didalamnya. Usagi-mimi dan tailnya luarnya berwarna putih tetapi dalamnya cokelat khusus untuk usage-mimi-nya. Memakai sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat muda._

_Maid [ untuk kamu ] : pakaian maid seperti biasanya. Bedanya berwarna cokelat dan dibagian celemek ada gambar kelinci. Usagi-miminya berwarna putih diluar dan pink didalam. Kau memakai stoking cokelat tua dengan garis putih sampai diatas lutut. Sepatunya cokelat muda dengan hiasan pita putih._

_Chef [ untuk Murasakibara dan Kagami ] : seragam chef biasanya. Tetapi kali ini berwarna cokelat tua. Biasanya chef pake topi panjang apalah itu, tetapi sekarang pake usage-mimi._

_Oke. Udh ngerti? Belom? Amel juga ga ngerti kok. Tenang aja #plak )_

"Yosh! Ikuyo!"

~WELCOME TO MIRACLE'S CAFÉ~

"Selamat datang di Miracle's café-ssu!" –Kise

"Kyaa! Kawaii na!" -tamu A

"Meja untuk berapa orang?" –Kuroko

"untuk 4 orang. Kyaa.. kamu gemasin!" -tamu B. si tamu B mencubit pipi Kuroko gemas.

"Mari kuantar-ssu!" Kise pun mengantar 4 orang yang berfangirling ria.

"Iya!" –tamu C yang asik foto-in Kise yang pake usagi-mimi.

Setelah mengantar 4 orang yang udah sibuk berfangirling ria, Kise pun meninggalkan mereka. Walaupun udah ditinggal Kise, mereka masih berfangirling ria. Soalnya ada Aomine yang 2 kancing bagian atas kemejanya sedikit terbuka yang bisa terlihat bahwa dada bidang yang it-maaf maksudnya cokelat sexy itu, terlihat. Juga Akashi yang berdiri dibagian kasir yang selalu tersenyum ( bisnis ) yang buat orang klepek-klepek. Kagami yang terlihat keluar dari dapur bisa dibilang amat sexy. Soalnya keringatnya sehabis memasak mengalir begitu saja didahi dan dilehernya. Jangan lupa kamu yang dibilang sangat manis dan sexy menurut para tamu lelaki. Para tamu lelaki itu serempak memanggil namamu yang membuatmu bingung.

4 orang yang masih berfangirling makin ricuh Karena Midorima mendatangi mereka dengan gaya khas butler banget. Tak lupa membawa telur paskah yang diklaim menjadi lucky itemnya.

"Pesan apa-nodayo?"

"Etto… eh ada Colomba Pasquale(1)! Aku mau itu! Sama choco-rabbit ice!" –tamu A

"Hem… Set rabbit cake A, tapi saus caramelnya dikit saja. Minumnya, choco milkshake saja." –tamu B

"Kulich (2) dan Ocha dingin saja." –tamu C

"Kare udang telur dan jus strawberry saja" –tamu D.

Seperti biasa, Midorima membungkuk dan pergi dari meja itu. Setelah pesanan matang semua, kamu pun memberikan pesanan itu kepada para 4 gadis nista yang masih berfangirling tadi.

"Ini pesanannya. Selamat dinikmati." Ujarmu sembari tersenyum (bisnis) kepada para ke empat tamu nista itu.

"Ne.. dari tadi kulihat pelayan wanita disini hanya kau seorang. Kau itu diharemin ya?" ujar nista si tamu A yang kita panggil Mizuki.

"Ti-tidak! Itu…"

"Tidak mungkin Mizuki. Pasti ada alasan lain." Ujar tamu D yang sikapnya paling dewasa ketimbang ketiga teman nistanya. Kita panggil Hanako.

"Tidak mungkin! Pasti diharemin! Aku yakin!" si B yang gak kalah nistanya, kita panggil Yuta, ngotot bilang bahwa kamu diharemin.

"Tapi bisa saja kalau kerja maid ini shiftnya lagi ga bisa bareng semua maid lainnya." Tamu C yang tingkat kewarasannya masih sebanding dengan Hanako tapi masih tetap nista seperti Mizuki dan Yuta. Kita panggil Inori.

"Masa iya? Emang bener?" cerocos Mizuki ke kamu yang membuatmu panik sendiri.

"Iya.. te-tentu saja.." jawabmu berbohong. Memang di café tersebut hanya kamu pegawai wanitanya.

"Bohong." Sela Yuta.

"Iya ketahuan boongnya." Si Inori malah ngedukung.

"Sudahlah. Daripada ngurusin maid-nya, mendingan makan. Kan mau pergi lagi habis ini." Kata Hanako yang membuat ketiga cewe nista itu diam.

"Maaf ya. Selamat bekerja!" ujar Mizuki. Kamu pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa aku harus menambah anggota perempuan disini?" tanya Akashi yang cengengesan melihatmu menghela nafas sehabis dikatai harem oleh keempat-ralat hanya 2 saja maksud amel.

"Hem! Tentu saja! Aku tak mau dikatakan harem atau sebagainya." Ujarmu sambil menghampiri salah satu meja. Akashi hanya seringai. Ide licik untuk menjahili karyawan favoritnya itu muncul seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

#ditabok

.

.

.

.

Maaf, masih ada lanjutannya kok.

TBC

* * *

**NB : **

**(1): ****Dibuat dari ragi alami, mentega, tepung, gula dan telur, roti ini biasa disajikan di seluruh Italia dan terkenal karena rasanya yang manis dan memiliki bentuk yang unik seperti burung merpati yang mewakili perdamaian atau Tuhan Yesus. Sebelum dipanggang, kue dilumuri dengan kacang almond dan gula kasar.**

**(2): Kulich merupakan salah satu cake khas Paskah dari Rusia, Bulgaria dan Serbia. Bentuk cake ini cukup unik, karena mempunyai bentuk yang tinggi dengan hiasan icing sugar yang meleleh dari permukaan cake, mirip menara yang terkena lelehan salju. Tak lupa ditambah hiasan manisan buah seperti cherry di atas cake, membuatnya semakin cantik dan menarik.**

**Masakan lainnya Amel FIX NGARANG. Oke? ( amel ditabok reader )  
**

* * *

**Amel curcol page :**

**Nah gimana? Apalagi kalo ada yang typo atau semacamnya. Soalnya amel ga nge-cek lagi. /dibantai.**

**Maaf kalo aneh ya. Apalagi kalo yang merayakan paskah beneran, kalo ada yang salah maaf ya. Soalnya Amel ini sebenarnya Muslim. Karena ada saran dari temen yang beda agama, jadinya Amel bikin ini. Yah, maaf kalo salah. Soalnya amel ga tau *bungkuk sedalem-dalemnya*.**

**Soal ff "My Imouto" Amel masih bingung mau masukin ke rated T atau M. tolong ya votenya, Amel bingung banget. Oke?**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT COSTUME**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu-nodayo."_

_"Siapa?"_

_"Orang penting?"_

_"Aku penasaran-ssu."_

_"Kalian tak akan menyukainya."_

_"Heh?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome To Miracle's Café**

**Disclaimer = Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam chara dan meminjam ide cerita.**

**Genre = gak tau harus diisi apaan**

**Rated = T**

**Warning = typo, ooc, abal, gaje, alur ga jelas, dll**

**A/N = amel bakal masukin 4 cewe nista yang muncul di chap kemaren**

* * *

**CAKE 4**

* * *

_**[ Minggu, 17 September 20xx ; Pukul 08.30 Pagi ]**_

"Kok tidak suka?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Kalian liat saja nanti-nodayo." Midorima hanya memasuki ruang staff. Tampak pusing. Sedangkan kau sedang dengan semangat melap salah satu meja, dan terdapat background bunga disekelilingmu.

"Kenapa (name) keliatan bahagia sekali?" tanya Aomine yang risih melihat bunga-bunga disekitarmu.

"Entahlah-ssu." Jawab Kise.

"Kurasa aku bisa menebak siapa yang datang." Ujar Kuroko.

"Siapa?" tanya Kagami.

"Sepupu Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

"Tidak mungkin!" Aomine tampak tidak percaya. Kise Shock, dan Murasakibara menjatuhkan snack miliknya.

"Ke-kenapa dengan kalian?!" Kagami yang tidak tau siapa sepupu Akashi hanya kebingungan dengan tingkah rekan kerjanya.

"Itu mungkin Aomine-kun. Biasanya kalau 'dia' datang, (name)-san akan senang sekali." Jawab Kuroko melihat kau yang tetap berbunga-bunga.

"Huwaa! Aku mau bolos kerja saja-ssu!" Kise berlari keruang staff.

"Kaga-chin. Hari ini kau saja yang memasak. Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Murasakibara menyentuh pundak Kagami dan berjalan sempoyongan keruang staff.

"Tetsu! Aku ada urusan! Bisa kau bilang ke Akashi aku tidak bisa kerja hari ini?" Aomine tampak memelas.

Sebelum Kise, Murasakibara masuk ke ruang staff, dan bertepatan dengan Midorima yang keluar ruang staff, pintu café dibuka dengan heboh. Menampilkan gadis cantik dan manis dengan surai merah muda.

"Ohayou!" teriaknya ke seisi café, yang membuat semua pekerja disana terguncang, kecuali kau dan Kagami tentunya.

"Ohayou Momo-chan." Kau membalas sapaan Momoi dengan senyuman. Dibelakang Momoi terdapat Akashi yang sepertinya sudah pusing.

"Ne.. ne.. (name)-chan! Aku punya ide untuk event hari ini! Sei-chan sudah bilang akan ada event hari ini! Jadi aku mengusulkan ideku! Ia belum menyetujuinya sih…" ujar Momoi yang menghampirimu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kagami polos. Memang sih jika Kagami tidak tau Momoi karna baru bekerja beberapa bulan.

"Dia sepupuku. Momoi Satsuki." Jawab Akashi.

"Salam kenal Kagamin!" kata Momoi menjabat tangan Kagami.

"Kagamin?!"

"Kembali ke topik utama. Aku ingin minta persetujuan (name)-chan untuk tema event kali ini." Momoi melihatmu dengan tatapan serius.

Memang di café milikmu itu setidaknya minimal ada 1 event setiap bulan. Kau dan Akashi sudah merencanakan event kali ini temanya 'musim gugur'. Tapi berhubung Momoi datang, dan biasanya bikin kekacauan, kau berpikir untuk mempertimbangkan idenya.

"Baiklah Momo-chan. Apa idemu?" tanyamu yang membuat semua lelaki disana memandangmu horror, kecuali Kagami.

"Tema event kali ini, Crossdressing!" teriak Momoi yang membuat semuanya kaget. Akashi yang sudah mendengar terlebih dahulu hanya memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Cro-crossdressing?!" Kagami berteriak kaget.

"Yap. Kalian belum pernah mengadakan event macam ini, kan?" Momoi tampak makin semangat.

"Hem.. eventnya kan hari ini. Memangnya kau sudah menyiapkan kostum-nya?" kamu pun bertanya, dan kemudian disusul anggukan Kise dan Aomine.

"Sudah dong!"

**CTAK!**

Momoi pun menjentikan jari. Muncul 3 Bodyguard yang membawa beberapa pakaian. Semua hanya shock, mereka lupa bahwa Momoi adalah SEPUPU Akashi yang segala bisa.

"Menunya?"

"Yang biasa aja. Bedanya kita akan berubah gender. Fufufufu.." Momoi tampak licik dengan tawanya itu.

"Boleh dicoba tuh." Pernyataanmu membuat semua yang disana kaget.

"Oh ayolah, tidak semuanya bakal Crossdressing, kok! Aku akan memilih siapa yang crossdressing." Katamu sembari tersenyum. Dan semua yang disana langsung berdoa, supaya tak kedapetan bagian crossdressing.

.

.

.

.

.

_15 Minutes Laters_

.

.

.

.

.

"(name). jelaskan mengapa aku harus memakai ini." Akashi keluar dari ruang ganti. Dan betapa cantiknya dia! Akashi memakai gaun mewah berwarna merah, minim renda, dan panjangnya selutut. Memakai sepatu hak rendah dan stoking putih. Tak lupa memakai wig. Dan dia sangat cantik dan manis! Juga terkesan bangsawan.

"Hem? Kau sangat cantik Akashi-chan." Kau pun menjawab seraya menahan senyuman.

"(name) terlihat gentleman!" Momoi yang memakai baju Maid pink itu pun menghampirimu. Kau mengikat rambutmu dan memakai wig cowo. Pakaianmu kau ganti dengan kemeja dan setelan jas butler berekor. Juga dasi yang berada didalam jas. Tak lupa sepatu khas butler hitam yang mengkilat. Kau tampak terlihat gentle.

"wuah! Kurokocchi imut sekali-ssu!" Kise mengagumi Kuroko yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti. Kuroko memakai gaun bergaya Alice In Wonderland berwarna biru muda. Memakai wig panjang, dan memakai bandana berwarna putih.

"Ki-chan juga imut, kok!" Momoi menimpali. Kise memakai baju Maid berwarna peach. Pinggangnya terdapat tali hitam yang menghubungkan ke pita peach dibelakangnya. Roknya diatas lutut, memakai sepatu hak rendah berwarna peach, tak lupa stoking berwarna putih. Untuk hiasan rambutnya ia memakai bandana yang dilengkapi Nekomimi. Sangat imut!

"Tapi, Midorima-kun juga lumayan, kok." Kuroko melihat Midorima yang masih malu-malu dengan pakaiannya. Buktinya ia mencengkram rok bajunya sendiri yang panjangnya selutut. Midorima memakai baju bergaya Alice In Wonderland. Bedanya berwarna hijau. Rambut wignya pun diikat 1. Menambah kesan dewasa dan imutnya secara langsung.

"Mereka tak cocok pake baju maid. Ah kecuali Murasakibara-kun. Ia cocok, Cuma Momo-chan tak punya sizenya." Jawabmu sembari ditanya ketiga cowo sisanya yang tak memakai baju maid. Bisa dibilang Aomine, Kagami, dan Murasakibara tak memakai baju maid.

"Ini terlihat seperti Maid Café-nodayo." Ujar Midorima. Hawanya sekarang seperti kepala pelayan disana.

"Bagus dong." Momoi menjawab dengan girang.

"Sudahlah! Sudah waktunya buka!" kau pun menepuk tanganmu memberi tau semua untuk bersiap diposisi masing-masing.

"Ikemasho!"

"Yosh!"

~-Welcome To Miracle's Café-~

"Yokozo!" ujar Kise didepan pintu masuk.

"Kawaii!" tamu yang merupakan 2 lelaki itupun terpana akan kecantikan Kise.

"Untuk 2 orang Kurokocchi!"

"Hai'. Silahkan kemari." Kuroko memberikan tempat untuk 2 lelaki tersebut yang dekat dengan jendela.

"Uwaahh! Kamu imut sekali nona!" puji cowo A.

"Iya benar!" disetujui oleh cowo B.

"Terima Kasih." Kuroko mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya ia jengkel dibilang imut. Setelah menuntun kemeja yang disiapkan, Kuroko pergi. Dan Akashi pun datang.

"Mau pesan apa?" Akashi tersenyum (bisnis) kepada 2 lelaki itu yang membuat mereka lope-lope seketika.

"Paket cake set C. minumnya diganti es lemon tea saja." Pesan cowo A.

"Lovely Chocolate Cake dan Earl Grey Tea. Ditambah sentuhan cinta darimu nona manis." Pesan cowo B dengan gombalan untuk Akashi. Seandainya tak ada istilah 'Tamu adalah Raja' Akashi akan menjahit mulut cowok B tersebut dengan gunting yang disakunya ini.

"Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu sebentar." Akashi menunduk sedikit dan pergi. Tak lupa setelah pergi hawa-hawa mencekam terlihat sedikit.

**BRAAKK!**

Suara pintu café yang seperti _–coretemangcoret-_ didobrak itupun hampir menarik semua perhatian pengunjung. Ternyata seorang cewe berambut pirang sepunggung namun diikat ekor kuda itu masuk dengan wajah sumringah.

"Mizuki! Tak baik mendobrak café milik orang!" muncul cewe lainnya yang kita kenal Inori sambil berteriak. Inori bersurai pink Fanta yang rambutnya digerai. Bando putih menghias rambutnya.

"Kalau kau berteriak seperti itu kau akan mengganggu yang lainnya, baka!" teriak cewe bersurai Biru laut dalam yang dikenal Yuta. Iapun menghampiri Inori dan Mizuki sambil bekacak pinggang.

"Kau juga berteriak Yuta. Dan lihat, kita menarik perhatian." Tiba-tiba datanglah cewe anggun dengan warna surai hitam pekat. Hanako, cewe yang paling normal diantara ketiganya.

"Untuk berapa orang?" tanya Kise saat keempat cewe nista itu diam.

"4 orang… Kise-chan!" jawab Mizuki yang sempat melihat nametag Kise terlebih dahulu. Ia tak tau kalau Kise sedikit kesal karena baru kenal sudah memakai imbuhan seperti itu. Dan dia cowo jadi seharusnya menggunakan 'Kun' bukan 'chan'.

_Oh kise, kau sedang crossdressing nak!_

Back to story. Setelah diantar Kise, munculah Midorima yang menghampiri 4 cewe nista itu.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Midorima. Mizuki dan Yuta melirik –coretmenatapcoret- Midorima. Inori hanya melirik sedikit Midorima. Sedangkan Hanako dengan anteng membaca menu.

"Hawaii Parfait saja." Pesan Hanako.

"Party Donut set A. donat kacangnya bisa diganti donat gula?" pesan sekaligus tanya Inori.

"Bisa-nodayo. Minumnya ingin diganti?" jawab Midorima.

"Tidak. Orange Juice yang terbaik." Jawab Inori yang melihat Mizuki dan Yuta yang masih berkutat dengan menu.

"Cepatlah kalian berdua!" Inori sedikit berteriak.

"Bentar Inori. Aku Blueberry Cheesecake sama Ice Tea saja." Pesan Yuta.

"Rainbow Cake sama Orange Juice." Pesan Mizuki. Midorima hanya menunduk dan pergi. Kamu pun disuruh Kagami untuk mengantarkan pesanan ke meja 4 cewe nista itu. Saat menuju kemeja tersebut, kamu mendapat perasaan yang aneh.

"Ini pesanannya." Kau pun meletakan pesanan 4 ralat 3 cewe nista maksudnya.

"Ne… kamu itu sebenernya cewe, kan?" tanya Yuta tiba-tiba.

"Yang rambut kuning, hijau, itu sebenernya cowo kan?" tambah Inori.

"Yang babyblue dan pink juga cowo jangan-jangan?" tanya Mizuki. Sedangkan Hanako hanya tersenyum kearah kamu. Tatapan itu berkata _'sabarlah-dengan-mereka'_. Kau hanya menghela nafas.

"Iya. Ah kecuali yang pink. Ia cewe tulen. Kami sedang mengadakan event Crossdressing." Jawabmu sembari tersenyum (terpaksa).

"He? Pantas saat aku melihat yang hijau rasanya ada sedikit aura cowonya." Yuta hanya melihat Midorima yang sedang menulis pesanan tamu lain.

"Yang merah juga. tapi yang baby blue dan Kise-chan—ah maksudku Kise-kun, hawa perempuan mereka terasa sekali." Tambah Mizuki. Kamu hanya tertawa garing.

"Maaf mengganggu pekerjaan anda." Hanako meminta maaf padamu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Banyak yang bertanya seperti itu." Jawabmu berbohong.

"Selamat bekerja kembali Butler-chan." Ujar Yuta. Kamu pun membungkuk dan menghela nafas.

"Gimana? Ingin menyetujui usul Satsuki lagi?" tanya Aomine yang tertawa kecil saat melihatmu menghela nafas.

"Kalau yang aneh-aneh aku tak akan menyetujuinya." Jawabmu mengambil pesanan selanjutnya.

"Sayangnya usulnya aneh-aneh." Kata Aomine yang menghampiri salah satu pelanggan yang ingin pesan. Kamu pun hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cake 4 has eaten ( baca TBC/? )**

* * *

**Dibalik dapur /? :**

**Yeay! Akhirnya yang ini update juga! amel nahan iler buat update yang ini. Oh ya yg "You Are Me" amel belum nemu hidayah. Malahan dapet yg "My Imouto" yg ratednya telah naik ke M. haah.. bulan puasa tetep aja amel ero banget.**

**Kalo para reader ingin masuk ke cerita ini sertakan nama panggilan+ciri+sifat. Tapi nanti jadi nista loh kalo ama amel. Jadi berpikirlah terlebih dahulu/?. Kenapa amel pake nama panggilan, karena full name merepotkan *dibuang*. Sudah dulu obrolannya. Udah buka puasa nih. Amel gak mau kehabisan es timun suri. Akhir kata…**

**MIND RnR?**

**See you in next event!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Shin-chan~!"_

_"Geh! Sedang apa kau disini-nodayo?!"_

_"Aku dipanggil Akashi-san kesini~ hehe."_

_"Pergi kau-nodayo!"_

_"Jahat~"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome To Miracle's Café**

**Disclaimer = Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam chara dan meminjam ide cerita.**

**Genre = gak tau harus diisi apaan**

**Rated = T**

**Warning = typo, ooc, abal, gaje, alur ga jelas, dll**

**A/N = korban/? Chap ini adalah OC-nya Kanzanaki Haseo, Kintoki Kin, Shinju Hoshi, dan Aoi Miku. Dan para pemilik OC, kalian akan amel buat saling mengenal. Dan sifat para oc ini akan sangat ooc dari yang kalian harapkan. Huahahahaha! *ditabokin***

**Event 5**

* * *

**_[ 2 minggu setelah event Crossdressing ]_**

"Jangan begitu, Shintarou." Ujar Akashi yang masuk kedalam pintu café. Ia tampak menyeringai kecil.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya kesini?!" tanya –ralatteriakralat- Midorima sambil mendorong dan menahan Takao yang ingin memeluknya.

"Event baru. Sebelum event Halloween." Akashi masih menyeringai.

"Temanya apa?" tanyamu sambil menarik hoodie yang dipake Takao agar menjauh dari Midorima.

"Entahlah. Aku ingin meminta saran. Tapi aku tak ingin memintanya dari anggota café ini, maupun dari Satsuki. Jadi aku meminta sarannya untuk event kali ini." Jawab Akashi sambil menunjuk Takao yang meronta ingin dilepaskan olehmu.

"Le-lepaskan aku (name)-chan! Sesak!" kata Takao yang memegang kerah baju hoodienya itu.

"A. gomen. Jadi usulmu apa Takao-kun?" tanyamu sambil melepaskannya.

"Fufu~ tema event kali ini adalah "Cosplay seperti chara Anime"!" teriak Takao senang.

**PRANG!** ( suara nampan yang dibawa Kuroko jatuh )

**TRAK!** ( suara kacamata Midorima yang pecah )

**BUGH!** ( suara Aomine yang memukul dirinya sendiri. Berharap hanya mimpi )

"…." Kau dan Akashi hanya diam. Mencerna perkataan Takao.

"Itu bagus-ssu! Cosplay jadi anime apa?!" Kise yang merasa tertarik dengan acara ber-cosplay ria bertanya dengan antusias.

"Hem…." Takao tampak berpikir.

"Bercosplay?! Kan baru 2 minggu yang lalu kita mengadakan crossdressing, loh!" teriak Kagami tak terima.

"Betul itu!" dukung Aomine.

"Mou. Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi kan ga ngikut crossdressing." Sergah Kise yang membuat Kagami dan Aomine bungkam.

"Aku tak bisa menerimanya-nodayo." Jawab Midorima.

"Heh? Nande shin-chan? Shin-chan gak kubuat yang aneh-aneh kok!" Takao kembali ingin memeluk Midorima, tapi ditahan kepalanya oleh midorima.

"Akashi?" kau melirik Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi hanya menghela nafas. Ia sudah membooking kostum dan dekorasi untuk hari H, yaitu 4 hari kedepan dan tinggal diberitau tema dan rancangannya seperti apa. Di cancel? Harga diri Akashi tak sudi menggagalkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Tak ada salahnya bukan? Mencobanya." Akashi berusaha menyeringai kejam, agar semuanya nurut.

"Apa?!"

"Yatta!"

"Aku tak terima!"

"Yang tak terima aku suruh crossdressing selama seminggu dengan pakaian minim pilihan Satsuki. Bagaimana?" tawar Akashi yang membuat pihak tak setuju langsung bungkam.

"Kau yang mengurusnya Kazunari. Berdiskusilah dengan (name). aku ada urusan dengan kerjaan yang lain. Kalau ada yang dipertanyakan langsung telfon saja." Akashi keluar café sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ia masih pusing dengan hal yang terjadi.

"Yei! (name)-chan, 4 hari yang akan mendatang, aku bantu melayani tamu ya!" ujar Takao semangat.

"Yah… boleh saja. Kau sudah memutuskan character apa yang kita cosplay?" tanyamu sambil melihat cowo disekililingmu. Ada yang bahagia ada yang suram.

"Sudah, dong! Aku sudah sewa kostumnya! Untuk (name)-chan juga! sudah kusewa perlengkapan cosplay yang semiiiriipp… mungkin!" Takao menjawab dengan semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mencari menu baru dan resepnya. Nah sekarang kita buka dulu. Takao-kun masih mau disini?" tanyamu sambil mengganti papan "closed" menjadi "open".

"Aku disini untuk beberapa jam kedepan! Aku mau nyoba beberapa makanan disini!" jawab Takao sambil menarik salah satu bangku.

"Pastikan kau membayarnya-nodayo." Ujar Midorima ketus.

"Tentu Shin-chan~" jawab Takao sambil membuka menunya.

.

.

.

.

.

_4 Days Later_

.

.

.

.

.

Yak disinilah Miracles café. Meja dan Kursi yang sama. Dikarenakan butler café dan maid café sudah mengandung unsur anime maka tidak diubah. Bedanya didinding banyak sekali poster anime, dan disudut sebelah kasir, terdapat banyak stuff anime yang membuat semua otaku pasti tergiur. Dimana para staff? mereka sedang berganti baju.

"Oi! Takao! Jangan terlalu banyak menambahkan bedak! Kulit hitam sexyku tak terlalu terlihat!" ujar Aomine saat Takao menempelkan banyak bedak untuk membuat Aomine tampak menjadi putih.

"Diamlah! Kalau ingin tampil makin ikemen, kau harus diam!" jawab Takao.

"Taka-chin, apa aku harus mencat rambutku jadi hitam begini?" tanya Murasakibara sambil melihat rambutnya.

"Tentu. Akashi-san juga mencat rambutnya kan?" Takao yang selesai membuat Aomine putih pun melihat Akashi yang sedang bercermin. Menampakan surai merahnya yang diganti menjadi hitam.

"Baju ini seperti baju dari arab." Ujar Kuroko saat mencoba baju.

"Fufufu… bagian belakang rambut Kuroko dikasih pita hitam. Tolong (name)-chan." Takao tertawa licik.

"Oh… mau jadi dia ya?" kau pun mengikat rambut belakang Kuroko dengan pita.

"Apa aku harus memakai lensa kontak-nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Takaocchi! Warna rambutku jadi aneh-ssu!"

"Apa rambutku juga harus digerai?"

"Pakaian ku simple sekali."

"Semuanya diamlah!" Takao berteriak. Membuat semuanya diam.

"Ikuti saja~ aku yakin kalian akan nyaman. Jangan protes oke? Dan Aomine! Jangan dihapus!" Takao pun memukul kepala Aomine dan kembali memutihkan wajah dan *ehem* dada Aomine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_20 Minutes Later~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua sudah siap bercosplay. Ada yang merasa nyaman, ada yang merasa gerah. Ada juga yang merasa aneh. Oke amel jelaskan~

yang pertama kamu :

kamu memakai kemeja hitam dengan dasi merah, rok hitam dengan ikat pinggang merah. Dan jubah berwarna hitam. Dibagian tangan terdapat seperti sarung tangan dengan tempelan/? Berwarna merah. Kau membawa katana dengan sarungnya juga berwarna merah. Tak lupa kau memakai lensa kontak berwarna merah. Rambutmu pun digerai dan sudah memanjang hingga sepunggung.

"(name)-chan bercosplay menjadi Akame dari anime Akame ga Kill!" seru Takao.

"Baju ini simple tapi keren." Kagummu.

Kuroko : bajunya seperti arab lah. Lumayan banyak pita hitam dibajunya. Memakai celana berwarna hitam. Bagian mata kiri digelapkan hingga seperti corak luka. Dikepalanya ada benda kuning entahlah yang tersambung dengan pita hitam. ( Reader: penjelasan apa ini )

"Kalau Kuroko jadi Ren Hakuryuu dari anime Magi!" seru Takao pada Kuroko yang memasang tampang datar.

Kise : rambut Kise hanya dipergelap dibagian ujungnya. Kemeja putih dan celana hijau. Yang ujungnya dilipat hingga setengah paha. Tak lupa sepatu sekolah. Dia juga memakai kalung.

"Kalau Kise jadi Hasegawa Kodaka dari anime Bokuwa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai!"

"Judulnya panjang banget-ssu."

Midorima : memakai baju butler seperti biasa. Bedanya ia memakai sarung tangan putih dan tak memakai kacamata, melainkan dengan lensa kontak. Rambut hijaunya pun ditutupi wig yang cukup panjang berwarna hitam.

"Shin-chan jadi Sebastian dari anime Kuroshitsuji! Fufu… shin-chan tetap jadi butler, kan?"

"Urusai Bakao."

Aomine : memakai wig pirang pucat yang modelnya spike. Bajunya hitam berjubah yang bagian dadanya terbuka, memakai kalung salib didadanya. Celananya panjang hitam dan memakai boots hitam. Tak lupa ia bawa sabit yang cukup besar, dan hebatnya Aomine sekarang menjadi putih akibat pemutih yang diberikan Takao.

"Kalau Aomine jadi Frau dari 07-Ghost! Ah jangan dihapus pemutihnya!"

"Ini bikin gerah tau!"

Kagami : hanya kemeja biasa, celana panjang biasa, dan memakai celemek hijau. Tapi ia memakai jubah hijau dipunggungnya. Tak lupa memakai wig putih panjang.

"Kagami sih jadi Ashiya Shiro dari Hataraku Maou-sama."

"Kurasa aku jadi pembantu." Kagmi ber-sweetdrop.

Murasakibara : rambutnya dicat hitam. Poninya disibak kekanan. Sebenernya memakai kemeja dan celana. Namun tertutup oleh jubah.

"Murasakibara jadi Rogue Cheney dari anime Fairy Tail!"

"Poninya harus kekanan?" tanya Murasakibara yang ingin sekali memperbaiki posisi poninya.

Akashi : rambut Akashi juga dicat hitam. Namun rambutnya dijadikan lurus agak cepak/? Gitulah. Memakai kaos hitam dan mantel berbulu. Memakai celana panjang abu dan sepatu. Di jari telunjuknya terdapat cincin.

"Kalau Akashi-san jadi Izaya Orihara dari anime Durarara! (**amel:** KYAAA! ). Berisik Amel! Dan Akashi-san! Pisau lipatnya jangan dimainkan!"

"Heh? Tapi dia selalu membawa dan memainkannya kan?" Akashi menyeringai (Amel: *meleleh* )

Takao : sedangkan Takao sendiri memakai wig hitam cepak. Memakai seragam sekolah berwarna biru. Tapi didalam jas seragam sekolahnya ia memakai rompi hitam dan didalamnya lagi terdapat dasi hijau. Ia juga memakai syal.

"Sedangkan aku jadi Hiroomi Nase dari anime Kyoukai No Kanata!"

"Oh.. aku pernah mendengar novelnya-ssu!"

"Dia itu yang suka ama ketek, kan?"

"Entahlah."

"Bukan. Yang siscon."

"Bakao emang Bakao."

"Kalian jahat!"

"Sudahlah! Kita sudah saatnya buka, kan!" katamu sembari sedikit teriak.

"Ano, mungkin secepatnya. Soalnya didepan sudah banyak orang yang mengantri." Ujar Kuroko menunjuk antrian yang rata-rata-. Sori. Maksudnya kebanyakan perempuan.

"Aku berani bertaruh mereka semua otaku-nodayo."

"Takao-kun. Kau tidak memberitau mereka sifat karakter mereka?" tanyamu.

"Sudah. Tapi ada beberapa yang tak mengerti. Jadi sedikit OOC. Tapi disitulah menariknya!" jawab Takao dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Aku mengerti…" kamu hanya sedikit ilfeel atas tingkah Takao.

"Sudah! Ayo!" Teriak Akashi.

"Ikuzo!"

"Yosh!"

"Un!"

_**== Welcome To Miracles Café ==**_

_**== Event: Cosplay as Character Anime ==**_

Dalam sekejap café langsung ramai. Antrian pun makin panjang. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah beberapa tamu tak ingin pergi. Hingga kamu dan Akashi dengan terpaksa (**baca:** senang hati ) mengusir mereka.

"Haah… Akhirnya bisa masuk juga." ujar gadis berambut kuning emas sebahu yang memakai bando ungu terang. Poninya yang panjang pun disibak kekanan. Kita panggil dia Miku.

"Kyaa! Astaga! Stuff animenya banyak banget!" ujar gadis disebelah Miku. Ia berambut silver pendek, memakai bando hitam. Warna matanya merah kecokelatan. Sebelum masuk sorot matanya seperti Dead-Fish. Tapi setelah masuk berbinarnya bukan main. Kita panggil dia Yuu.

"Untuk berapa orang?" ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba. Ia juga sepertinya kesusahan menaruh tombaknya di punggungnya.

"Astaga! Ini Haku! Haku! Imut banget!" histeris Yuu.

"Yang dari Magi itu?" tanya Miku.

"Yap! Miku fotoin dong!" Yuu memberikan ponselnya ke Miku. Sebenernya Kuroko belum menyutujui untuk foto bersama. Tapi langsung nyerobot aja nih si Yuu. Yuu pun berdiri disamping Kuroko dan berpose.

"1.. 2.. 3.." _CKLIK!_ Dan satu foto terambil.

"Miku gak mau foto?"

"Tidak."

"Ano, untuk berapa orang?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Ah.. kami kesini bersama 2 orang lainnya. Etto…" jawab Miku. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru café.

"Miku-chan! Yuu-chan! Disini!" cewe berambut kuning sepunggung dan bermata biru tua itupun melambai-lambai kepada Miku dan Yuu. Kita panggil Haseo. Sementara disampingnya terdapat gadis berambut hitam Onyx pendek. Poninya ia sibakan kekanan. Gadis itu iris matanya juga berwarna Onyx. Kita panggil Shinju. Shinju tampaknya sedang berbicara (baca: menggoda ) Midorima yang sedang bercosplay menjadi Sebastian.

Miku dan Yuu pun menghampiri Haseo, dan duduk dikursi kosong dimeja yang sama.

"Maaf. Tapi kalian pesan apa-nodayo?" tampaknya Midorima makin jengkel dengan sifat Shinju. Namun ia harus seperti butler pro seperti Sebastian.

"Etto… Set Free! Cupcake!" pesan Haseo.

"Minumnya ingin diganti?" –Midorima

"Tidak."

"Aku… Hamburger Ala Itsuka Shido, minumnya lemon tea saja." Pesan Yuu.

"Aku Obento Tokyo Ghoul! Minumnya jus jeruk!" pesan Miku.

"Hem… Gateu Chocolate dan Earl Grey Tea." Pesan Shinju yang masih terpesona dengan Midorima. Midorima pun membungkuk. Ke-4 cewe yang entah datangnya darimana itu, (Reader: amel jahat bener ) melihat sekeliling.

"Ada cosplay siapa saja disini?" tanya Miku.

"Hem.. Ren Hakuryuu, Kodaka, Sebastian, Hiroomi Nase, Frau, Izaya, ama Akame." Jawab Haseo. Tiba-tiba saja kamu datang menghampiri 4 cewe itu.

"Silahkan." Ujarmu dingin. Memang sih IC-nya Akame dingin dan ga terlalu pedulian. Kau memberikan Gateu Chocolat dan Hamburger. Setelah itu kamu pun pergi.

"Dia cantik ya." Ujar Shinju.

"Iya cantik. Beroppai lagi. Iri deh." Tambah Miku.

Kemudian datanglah Aomine dengan senyum nakalnya. Yap IC Frau kan suka godain cewe. Mesum sama kek diri Aomine sendiri ( *amel dihajar fans aomine ama frau* )

"Silahkan." Ujar Aomine dengan senyum mesumnya. Aomine menaruh Free! Cupcake dan Obento Tokyo Ghoul.

"Beneran makan itu?" tanya Shinju.

"Yap!"

"A-ano... apa..Bo-boleh foto?" tanya Haseo.

"Apa yang tidak untuk kamu nona?" Aomine mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan cewe-cewe disekitar Aomine pun meleleh. Haseo pun memberikan ponselnya kepada Yuu dan berfoto bersama Aomine. Setelah selesai, Aomine pergi dan meninggalkan aura Ikemen yang begitu kental. Setelah itu datanglah Akashi. Dengan senyum mautnya.

"Silahkan, nona." Akashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Oh tidak… semua yang disana meleleh! Bahkan 4 gadis oc kita beserta Amel ikut meleleh.

"Earl Grey Tea, es teh manis, Orange Juice dan Lemon Tea. Silahkan." Akashi mengedipkan kembali matanya. ( **_Amel:_** gyaaa! Omaygat! Akashi! Izaya! Aaa-! *pingsan* )

"Amel berisik sekali." Ujar Aomine. ( **Amel:** diam kau! )

Tampak 4 gadis oc kita blushu blushu melihat kedipan maut Akashi.

"Aka—Izaya-chin, ini pesanannya." Ujar Murasakibara mengeluarkan nampan berisi makanan yang ditujukan ke meja lainnya.

"Jaa na." Akashi pergi. Oh may… Amel ga kuat ngetik ini #apa. Sedangkan 4 oc kita masih terbengong-bengong dengan wajah blushu tentunya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ujarmu melihat 4 gadis oc tersebut yang masih bengong.

"Tak apa. Ekspresi mereka unik sekali." Akashi kembali menyeringai.

"Ne… ne.. ideku bagus kan? Banyak tamu yang berdatangan!" ujar Takao yang melayani para otaku yang ingin membeli stuff anime.

"Ya. Mungkin 3 bulan sekali kita akan melakukannya lagi." Ujar Akashi.

"Apa?!" teriak Aomine dan Kagami berbarengan.

"Oh ayolah. Ini menarik kok." Kamu pun tersenyum setan.

"Yatta!"

"Aku sudah lelah dengan ini-nodayo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Event 5 Closed.**_

* * *

**Amel :** yo! Minna! Akhirnya rilis juga! pfft! Ini lebih gaje! Sebenarnya amel ganiat ngetik. Cuma karna ada Akashi yg bercosplay jadi Izaya entah kenapa amel semangat banget! Maklum lagi demen ama Izaya dan Akashi. Fufufu~. Yang oc-nya belom masuk jangan sedih. Chap selanjutnya bakal amel masukin. Nah yg oc-nya dah masuk maaf ya jadi ooc bener.

Dan… Minal aidin wal faizin! Mohon maaf lahir batin semuanya! Maaf kalo ff amel aneh, maaf kalo charanya terlalu ooc dll. Dan yg udh dapet THR belilah anime stuff atau tiket AFA! Oke?! #plok

Mind RnR?

See you!


	6. Chapter 6

"_Diluar hujan-ssu"_

"_Tak apa! Masih ada beberapa pelanggan yang datang"_

"_Bukan itu-ssu. Kalau habis hujan kan bakal becek. Entar sepatuku kotor-ssu."_

"_Dasar narsis!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome To Miracle's Café**

**Disclaimer = Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam chara dan meminjam ide cerita.**

**Genre = gak tau harus diisi apaan**

**Rated = T**

**Warning = typo, ooc, abal, gaje, alur ga jelas, banyak humor abal, cerita gak terlalu serius, dll**

**A/N = korban/? Chap ini adalah OC-nya Misaki Younna, dan Shiroi Twin. Dan para pemilik OC, kalian akan amel buat saling mengenal. Dan sifat para oc ini akan sangat ooc dari yang kalian harapkan. Huahahahaha! *ditabokin***

**Day 6**

* * *

_**[ H-1 sebelum Halloween ]**_

"Kise memang narsis" ujar si biru butek—ralat Aomine maksudnya

"Kise-chin berlebihan" ujar titan tipe 2 meter yang nyasar dari fandom lain.

"dia itu cewe atau cowo sih? Berlebihan sekali." Ujar Kagami sambil menunjuk Kise

"kise-kun. Kau narsis sekali." Ujar Kuroko datar. Setia dengan poker face yang tercampur babi—eh maksudnya baby face-nya.

"Hidoi yo! Kenapa kalian semua jahat sekali sama aku-ssu?!" teriak Kise dan langsung memojok di pojokan café. Lebih tepatnya sembunyi dibawah kolong meja yang terletak di pojok café dan melihat hujan dengan dramatisnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian melihat (name)?" Tanya Midorima.

"Heh.. tumben kau mencari (name), Shintarou." Ujar Akashi elegant sambil memainkan ponselnya yang super duper mewah. Maklum anak orkay. Ada ponsel model baru langsung ganti. Yang lama, Akashi jual dengan harga 0.09% lebih murah dan boleh di cicil. Tak ada bunga pula. ( Reader: udah kek ncek di toko hp ). Kalau lagi baik dikasih tuh ponsel ke karyawan. Tapi peluangnya hanya 1:10000000000

"Bu-bukan itu-nodayo! Hanya saja biasanya dia sudah datang jam segini dan sudah bercicit ria disini!" balas Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Padahal gak kenapa-napa. Maklum orang lebay tsun mah gitu ( *amel ditabokin fans midorima* )

"benar juga. Aku merindukan (name). maksudku dada besarnya." Ujar Aomine. Dan langsung saja dilempari gunting oleh empunya yang sudah pada tau siapa empunya.

"(name) ya. Dia baik sekali padaku." Ujar Kagami.

"itu karena kau pegawai baru Kagami-kun." Balas Kuroko.

"Aku juga rindu padanya-ssu!" ujar Kise yang balik dari pundungnya.

"Kalau rindu, telpon dia dan tanyakan dimana dirinya. Seperti aku." Suara asdfhjkl Akashi/? Terdengar. Entah maksudnya mau ngasih tau bahwa Akashi rindu kau atau hanya menunjukan citranya sebagai bos yang peduli pada karyawan.

Baru juga diomongin, kamu datang dengan mendobrak pintu dengan keras. Dan langsung menarik perhatian para pegawai tampan dan menawan. Bukan. Bukan karena kau mendobrak pintu hingga retak. Itu mah sudah biasa dan biasanya kamu udah dimaafin ama Akashi. Padahal diem-diem itu Akashi motong gaji kamu. Dan pada saat pembagian gaji, Akashi hanya bilang _'ingatlah kenapa kurang'_. Dasar iblis emang. Tapi ganteng ya udah gapapa /plak

Yang membuat kamu menarik perhatian adalah kondisi kamu yang basah kuyup. Dan.. baju kamu yang kotor bukan main. Kau tampak memegang ponsel yang sudah retak layarnya itu.

"maaf. Aku telat. Tadi macet jadi aku lari-larian kesini." Ujarmu sambil menerima saputangan dari Kuroko. Dan langsung melap wajahmu.

"kutebak kau terjatuh di genangan air-nodayo." Ujar Midorima yang memberikanmu handuk. Eaaa peduli uhuk uhuk /?

"ya begitulah. Terima kasih Midorima." Balasmu dan melap seluruh tubuhmu yang masih terbalut pakaian basah dan… bau /mel

"ponselmu kenapa (name)cchi?" Tanya Kise sambil menunjuk ponselmu yang layarnya sudah retak.

"ah ini. Aku lari-larian ditengan hujan. Lebih tepatnya lari-larian di pinggir jalan. Saat jatuh, ponselku terlepas dan terbanting. Lalu dilindes mobil 2 kali." Balasmu dengan senyum kecut. Para pegawai tampan itu hanya diam. Pengalamanmu di tengah hujan amat pahit dan ngenes.

"jangan khawatir (name). aku akan memberikanmu ponsel lamaku." Ujar Akashi sambil membantumu mengeringkan badanmu. Uhuk uhuk.. cie.. ( reader: amel ganggu aja! ) aduh maaf. Back to story.

"eh? Yang mana?" tanyamu tak percaya.

"Iph*ne 5S." balas Akashi. Semua yang ada di dalam café itu hanya terlonjak kaget. 5S broh? 5S broh! Dan itu dibilang ponsel lama. Kamu hanya bersimpuh didepan Akashi dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

"emang sekarang kau pake ponsel apa?" Tanya Kagami.

"Iph*ne 6 dan aku mau beli sams*ng S6." Balas Akashi kalem. Buset uangnya sebanyak apa? Aduh emang beneran orkay nih Akashi Seijuuro. Semua yang didalam café hanya berpikir dan bergumam tentang jawaban Akashi.

_"buset! Aku baru bisa beli itu pas gaji model bulan depan!"_ gumam Kise. Kise, lu masih mampu oke.

_"buang-buang uang saja. Mendingan beli lucky item-nodayo. Ah tapi tabunganku cukup untuk membeli Iph*ne 6 dan sams*ng S6-nodayo. Bahkan bisa beli tipe sebelumnya"_ Gumam Midorima. Tabungan lu sebanyak apa sih Midorima? Catatan. Midorima anak orkay juga.

_"daripada beli ponsel model baru, mending beli snack terbaru, bisa dapat banyak pula."_ Gumam Murasakibara. Plis. Akashi itu bukan lo, Murasakibara.

_"gila! Kaya banget! Ponsel gw sekarang aja masih sams*ng S3."_ Jerit Kagami dalam hati.

_"gw mesti nurut ama Akashi biar dapet ponsel lamanya kayak (name)"_ batin Aomine yang diam-diam ngiri sama kamu yang dapet Iph*ne 5S secara gratis tis tis.

_"… aku mesti nikah sama Akashi-kun"_ batin Kuroko memantapkan hati. Ternyata Kuroko rela belok demi dapat suami kaya.

_"berhasil. Aku membuat (name) berhutang satu padaku. Akan kubuat ia menuruti perintahku."_ Batin Akashi. Ada niat bersembunyi nih! Kampret nih anak satu.

Kamu yang berdiri kembali melihat wajah para pegawai tampan yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"aku ganti baju dulu. Midorima, handuknya akan kukembalikan setelah kucuci. Begitu juga dengan saputangan milikmu, Kuroko." Ujarmu.

"tidak perlu (name)-san. Aku punya banyak saputangan. Untukmu saja." Balas Kuroko. Iyalah, istri Akashi beli saputangan mah gampang banget. /5

"tidak perlu-nodayo. Scorpio berada di urutan terbawah hari ini dan beberapa hari kemudian. Handuk berwarna hijau merupakan lucky item scorpio untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Balas Midorima. Alah Midorima, bilang aja handuknya buat (name). tsun mah emang susah.

"terima kasih Kuroko dan Midorima." Balasmu dengan rona merah di wajahmu. Melihat itu Midorima dan Kuroko wajahnya ikut memerah.

"tidak masalah" balas Midorima dan Kuroko dengan wajah merah.

Padahal alasan wajahmu memerah adalah kau sepertinya demam karena hujan-hujanan. Kau pun langsung mengganti baju dengan cepat. Dan menghampiri lainnya

= Welcome To Miracle's Café =

= promo hari ini: beli Hot chocolat dapat telur asin =

Seorang gadis rupawan yang sayangnya banyak orang gak tau /mel. Masuk kedalam Miracle's café. Gadis itu memakai pakaian casual yang sangat cocok untuk gadis itu. Yuuki Hanami namanya. Gadis dengan surai orange twintail dan iris hijau-biru. Irisnya yang anti-menstrim itu/? Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling café.

"Selamat datang di Miracle's café-ssu! Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya Kise seraya menghampiri Yuuki.

"Ano… aku mencari orang dengan rambut merah keoranyean, make kacamata frame tipis warna hijau, matanya juga warna hijau" ujar Yuuki kelewat detail. Buktinya sampe hapal frame orang yang dicarinya. Hebat atuh /5

Kise yang pada dasarnya emang lola, agak bingung. Namun untungnya dibantu oleh Kuroko si babi—baby face.

"ah maksud anda wanita disana?" Tanya Kuroko menunjuk wanita yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Yuuki. Gadis yang dimaksud memakai blouse berwarna Kuning pucat dengan dasi kupu-kupu warna merah, rok warna hijau muda dengan renda hijau tua 5 cm diatas lutut dan memakai sepatu boots selutut warna kuning dengan hak 5cm. kita panggil gadis yang dimaksud dengan Misaki Younna

"ah iya! Terima kasih!" Yuuki menghampiri Misaki yang udah keliatan bete akut. Dan duduk didepannya.

"darimana sih loe?! Aku sudah nunggu lama banget! Saking nunggu lama aku udah bolong-bolongin nih taplak meja pake pisau lipat! Untung kagak ketahuan!" ujar Misaki tegas. Tanpa disadari ucapannya terdengar oleh kaisar agung yang maha yandere, Akashi Seijuuro.

_'pelanggan itu akan kunaikan bayarannya 50%'_ batin Akashi sambil membuat evil smile.

"ya sori. Aku kan mesti hati-hati biar gak kecipratan hujan! Diluar anginnya juga kenceng banget. Rokku hampir kebuka berkali-kali." Balas Yuuki sewot.

"yasudah! Ayo pesen!" ujar Misaki dan mengangkat tangannya. Melambai elegant—ralat kasar ke arah Aomine. Aomine hanya menghampiri 2 gadis itu.

"mau pesan apa?" Tanya Aomine malas-malasan sambil memberikan menu.

"promo hari ini apa?" Tanya Yuuki ceria.

"anda memesan Hot Chocolat dapat telur asin gratis." Balas Aomine. Yuuki dan Misaki langsung melotot ke Aomine.

"kok telur asin?!" Tanya Yuuki sewot.

"gak dapet yang elit gitu kayak cake atau sebagainya?!" tambah Misaki tak kalah sewot.

"kalau gak mau gausah beli!" balas Aomine kesel. Udah berapa kali ia dapat protesan macam itu.

"cih! Yasudah aku mau Sparkle Orange Cake dan Vanilla Latte" pesan Misaki.

"Okonomiyaki dan French Vanilla Tea." Pesan Yuuki. Aomine mencatat dan pergi begitu saja. Ingatkan Akashi atau kau untuk menengur—ralat menendang Aomine.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Midorima datang membawakan Vanilla Latte dan French Vanilla Tea. Misaki yang awalnya badmood saat melihat Midorima langsung membuat fuwa-fuwa aura.

"silahkan nona." Ujar Midorima menaruh Vanilla Latte dan French Vanilla Tea. Misaki masih dengan fuwa-fuwa auranya.

"Misaki! Hentikan fuwa-fuwa auramu! Lihat butler ini ilfeel tau!" ujar Yuuki cerewet. Secara dia malu bos.

"a-ah iya! Maaf!" Misaki langsung melihat kearah Vanilla Lattenya. Midorima membungkuk dan pergi, diam-diam Misaki lirik-lirik Midorima dengan wajah merahnya.

Tak berapa lama kamu datang membawa pesanan lainnya. Wajahmu tampak pucat. Tapi kamu berhasil membuat ekspresi baik-baik saja yang membuat 2 oc tidak sadar. Kamu pun menuju dapur untuk mengambil pesanan lainnya.

"(name) kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kagami yang peka dengan keadaanmu.

"Ngh… ya aku baik-baik saja." Ujarmu membawa pesanan. Namun agak sempoyongan. Untung Akashi menahan dirimu agar kau tidak terjatuh.

"A-Akashi?"

"wajahmu pucat. Badanmu lebih panas dari biasanya." Ujar Akashi sambil memegang dahimu. Beberapa pelanggan tampak memotret adegan ini.

"lepaskan aku! Aku baik-baik saja!" balasmu memberontak dengan wajah merah. Tercampur malu dan wajah merah akibat demam.

"baiklah. Habis ini istirahatlah (name)." perintah Akashi yang dilihat dari sorot matanya tampak khawatir.

**Day 6 already End**

* * *

**Amel Notes:**

**Wehehehe! Amel kombek dengan fic amel yang paling banyak ripiuwnya! /5. Maaf kalau ceritanya agak gak serius. Soalnya amel masih stress habis un. Huweee! Semoga nilai nem bagus.**

**Btw yang masih ingin oc-nya masuk di fic ini silahkan saja. Amel menampungnya. Asal ada NAMA PANGGILAN, CIRI-CIRI, PAKE BAJU APA PAS DATANG KE CAFÉ.**

**Amel minta maaf banget yg oc-nya disini ooc banget. Bawaan sifat amel yang pengennya ngelawak mulu/5. Amel sekarang ngambil nama makanan dari menu café rpw. Di rpw sekarang banyak banget café dan sebagainya. Menunya beraneka ragam jadi amel ambil beberapa. Bahkan promosinya amel ganti dikit. Wkwkwk…**

**Mind RnR? Yang mau temenan bisa follow amel di twitter. Unamenya sama kek penname amel. KuroAmalia. Tapi maaf kalau tl kalian tercemar. Hshshshs**

**Habis ini amel mau lanjutin ff lainnya. Ada saran mau yang mana duluan?**

**BYE BYE! *kiss bye ikemenly***

_**Spoiler :**_

_"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"_

_"(name) adalah penyihir cinta"_

_"Akashi keren sekali"_

_"pegawai pria disini belok semua"_

_"(name)!"_

_"Kita semua peduli padamu, (name)"_


	7. Chapter 7

_"….. kok sepi?"_

_"mereka sedang bersiap di ruang ganti"_

_"huaaahhh!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome To Miracle's Café**

**Disclaimer = Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam chara dan meminjam ide cerita.**

**Genre = gak tau harus diisi apaan**

**Rated = T**

**Warning = typo, ooc, abal, gaje, alur ga jelas, banyak humor abal, cerita gak terlalu serius, dll**

**A/N = korban/? Chap ini adalah OC-nya Kurotori Rei, Fuyuki208, Sakazuki123, dan Alice Dreamland. Dan para pemilik OC, kalian akan amel buat saling mengenal. Dan sifat para oc ini akan sangat ooc dari yang kalian harapkan. Huahahahaha! *ditabokin kemudian dibuang***

* * *

**EVENT 7**

**_[ Halloween ]_**

"Huaaahhhh!" Kagami berteriak dengan tidak elitnya. Tidak elit karena ia berteriak sambil mundur kebelakang dan akhirnya nyungsep.

"Kagami-kun berlebihan." Ujar Kuroko yang merupakan dalang dalam membuat si harimau bersurai merah/? Kaget sampe nyungsep begitu.

"teme! Itu kan karena kau Kuroko!" Kagami yang tidak mau dikatai berlebihan akhirnya protes dan menunjuk-nunjuk Kuroko dengan jari tengah/?

"aku kan hanya ingin memberi tau Kagami-kun. Tidak berniat mengagetkanmu." Bela Kuroko dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"kenapa berisik sih?" kamu bertanya seraya keluar dari ruang ganti. Kamu mengenakan pakaian penyihir. Penyihir yang lucu-lucu gitu. Bukan pake pakaian yang biasa dipake nenek lampir yang suka nyantet orang/5

Baju kamu kombinasi ungu tua yang mendekati hitam dan oren. Cocok dengan suasana Halloween. Kamu memakai boots ungu tua dengan kombinasi oren. Tak lupa sarung tangan sampai siku berwarna ungu tua dengan garis oren. Dan topi penyihir dengan warna ungu tua. Rambut hitammu kau biarkan terurai.

"nih! Si Kuroko! Ngagetin orang!" tunjuk Kagami yang menunjuk Kuroko dengan pakaian penyihir juga. Bedanya baju Kuroko berwarna ungu tua dan biru muda. Katanya sih biar sesuai dengan rambutnya.

Kamu hanya melihat Kuroko yang tetap memasang tampang datar dan polosnya. Kemudian kamu menghela nafas. Dan menunjuk ruang ganti.

"sudahlah Kagami. Sana keruang ganti." Perintahmu sebelum kau menendang atau melempar Kagami keruang ganti.

"Kuroko bantu aku menata yang belum benar." Perintahmu pada Kuroko menunjuk tempelan-tempelan yang akan di tempel di dinding belum di tempel semua.

"baiklah. Tapi (name)-san, kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu pucat." Ujar Kuroko yang memegang tanganmu. Tanganmu agak hangat.

"aku pucat karena memakai bedak, Kuroko. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Balasmu dengan senyuman dan melepaskan pegangan Kuroko.

**{ ruang ganti }**

"Akashi. Tidak apa aku berpakaian seperti ini?" Tanya Aomine yang agak risih dengan pakaiannya. Gimana gak risih. Aomine Cuma pake jubah besar dan bawa deathscyte doang. Beda ama yang laen yang kostumnya keren-keren.

"kalau gak mau? Kau pake kostum yang disana." Balas Akashi yang menunjuk kostum iblis. ya iblis. itu harusnya dipake Akashi kan? /bletak. Jadi Akashi pake apaan?

"lebih baik itu daripada kostum sederhana ini." Balas Aomine. Dia gak mau kalah bung.

Akashi pake kostum vampire. Itu vampire. Makhluk penghisap darah. Dia harus pake kostum itu biar berpasangan dengan para penyihir. Karena menurutnya vampire berpasangan dengan penyihir. Entah niatnya ama kamu atau Kuroko. Tergantung pikiran kalian lurus atau belok/?

"Gyahaha! Midorimacchi bisa jalan gak tuh?" tawa Kise menggelegar di ruang ganti. Btw Kise pake baju wolfrine. Ituloh, manusia serigala. Si Kise sebenarnya Cuma pake baju agak lusuh terus pake telinga dan ekor serigala. Dan pake sepatu kaki serigala.

Sedangkan Midorima yang diketawai sama Kise agak kesal saat diundi mendapat kostum ini. Midorima memakai kostum mumi. Biar keliatan lebih mirip, dikasih tisu toilet/? Lagi. Di tangan, kaki, tangan, dan kepala.

"tisu ini mengganggu penglihatanku-nodayo" protes Midorima dengan wajah jengkel menyingkirkan beberapa lilitan tisu toilet.

"untung aku tidak dapat kostum mumi." Ujar Murasakibara. Si titan ungu ini dapet kostum zombie. Emang cocok sih menurut Amel. Wk /dibuang. Wajahnya gak dibikin pucat banget atau dibikin ijo yang kata Kise biar mirip Buluk dari marbel ( sengaja di typokan demi lawakan/?. Padahal aslinya sih hulk dari marvel /gagalsensor )

Tapi sang raja vampire aka Akashi tidak mau demi kenyamanan Kagami yang takut hantu. Btw Kagami dapet kostum bajak laut. Kostum bajak laut warna merah. Yah kebayangkan gimana kecehnya Kagami pake baju bajak laut.

Sedangkan si Aomine udah ganti baju. Sekarang jadi pake pakaian iblis. terserah imajinasi kalian seperti apa pakaian yang Aomine kenakan sekarang. Yang pasti Aomine pake bando tanduk setan yang bisa nyala-nyala kalo dikasih batre. Tapi Akashi gak masukin batre biar gak keliatan alay gitu. Tuh bando Akashi cat dengan warna merah. Hebat kan die.

Terus Aomine pake ekor setan. Tau kan ekornya kek gimana. Itu tuh ekornya kayak ekor Luciela basic job dari Elsword /heh. Terus bawa trisula. Tau gak? Itu tuh yang tongkat tapi kek garpu/? Terus warnanya merah.

Nah para pelayan tamvan ini sudah keluar dari ruang ganti. Melihat kau yang memakai kostum penyihir yang agak uhukseksiuhuk membuat mereka blushing ria.

_"(name) adalah penyihir cinta"_ batin mereka semua melihat kau yang secara tidak langsung menyihir mereka dengan sihir cinta hanya dengan penampilanmu.

"kalian ngapain sih? Ayo nih. Udah waktunya buka."

"ah iya!"

"oke ayo!"

= Welcome To Miracle's Café =

= Today's Event : Halloween =

= Today's Promosi : beli sampe 100k dapet fanservice / foto bareng pegawai dan anak bebek yang sudah didandani =

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Silahkan datang-ssu!" teriak Kise dengan kostum wolfrine yang menarik banyak pengunjung wanita. Apalagi saat Kuroko menyapa kalian para pelanggan dengan pakaian penyihir yang sumpah bikin Kuroko unyu banget.

Karena keunikan/? Kise saat menarik pelanggan, akhirnya menarik 4 makhluk tak bersalah/? Yang akan bersalah nanti/?. Gerombolan para perempuan ini akan amel jelaskan.

_Yang pertama:_ rambutnya item sama kek irisnya. Pake jaket hoodie warna biru muda sama denim. Hot denim mungkin/slap. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam itu panjangnya sepunggung. Kita panggil Rei biar singkat /5

_Yang kedua:_ rambut warna item sebelas-duabelas ama Rei. Bedanya irisnya warna merah kek Akame di AKG yaitu fandom sebelas. Dia Cuma/? Pake kaos putih sama jaket warna oren. Terus pake celana setan aka jeans terus sepatu kets yang sepertinya warnanya galaxy karena tidak dicantumkan warnanya ( *seketika amel ditabokin Fuyuki208* ) kita panggil Yuki

_Yang ketiga:_ mata warna abu-abu keiteman tapi warna rambutnya blonde super yang sepertinya merek kualitas tinggi/5. Rambut diiket side-ponytail, rambutnya sebelah panjang sebelah pendek. Ini gak tau karena salah cukur atau kagak. Tapi yang bersangkutan bersikeras bahwa rambutnya mirip Onodera di Nisekoi bukan karena salah cukur. Biasanya dipanggil Bejo tapi yang bersangkutan gak mau. Maunya dipanggil Seon. Sering ngomong _'Bejo Janai. Seon da!'_ mirip karakter rambut panjang dari fandom sebelah yang suka ngambil alur cerita fandom lain (re: gintama)

_Yang keempat:_ rambut cokelat sepunggu terurai dan ikal. Pake bandana kek Tokisaki Kurumi dari fandom sebelah yang ceritanye roh roh nyasar gitu. Bajunya lengan panjang dengan renda eperiwer. Dress selutut warna item dengan beberapa warna putih dan merah. Pake tas selempang dengan warna senada terus pake choker renda. Tau choker gak? Itu kalung yang nge-plek/? Di leher. Kita panggil Lice. Banyak orang ngira Lice pake pakaian gitu biar memeriahkan Halloween. Tapi yang bersangkutan mengaku itu hobi /sotil

Keempat gadis dari beragam Negara/? itu berkumpul dan mengunjungi Miracle's café karena terdapat fanservice. Setelah masuk, diketahui sebelumnya mereka berselfie dengan Kise dan Kuroko, mereka langsung diantar Kuroko ke meja yang terletak di tengah-tengah. Lalu Akashi datang dengan pakaian vampire yang menggoda iman/5

"mau pesan apa?" Tanya Akashi dengan senyum (bisnis).

"e-etto… promosi hari ini apa?" Tanya Yuki grogi. Padahal ia udah tau apa promosinya.

"promosi hari membeli makanan atau minuman lebih dari 100k akan mendapat fanservice atau foto bareng pegawai. Dan anak bebek yang sudah didandani."

"fanservice?!" Rei histeris

"foto bareng?!" Lice ikut histeris

"kok anak bebek?!" Bej—Seon protes kenapa anak bebek

"ano, itu 100k –nya kita berempat atau satu orang?" Tanya Yuki yang berusaha agar gak histeris.

"ya. 100k –nya tentu saja per orang. Lalu kenapa anak bebek? Itu karena salah satu pegawai kelebihan memiliki anak bebek." Balas Akashi. Padahal mah aslinya 100k berempat bisa. Biasa Akashi suka nyari untung. Padahal udah kaya tuh bocah. Lalu tentang bebek, sebenarnya itu dari pertenakan Akashi. Minggu lalu anak bebeknya overdosis/? Hingga bisa bergotong royong kabur dari kandang. Karena Akashi sudah muak, maka anak bebek itu dipisahkan dan dijual.

"jadi, kalian pesan apa?" Tanya Akashi ulang. Dan jangan kalian semua berpikir bahwa 4 orang ini mampu kawan. Belum lagi harganya yang sengaja dimurahin biar banyak yang beli. Diduga ini agar mengurangi pasokan bahan makanan yang overdosis dan sebelum dicemilin ama Murasakibara.

"Pie Labu, set Halloween Donut. Halloween Cookie, Sama Orange Juice float." Pesan Rie dengan total 102k. makanan sebanyak itu Cuma dapet 102k doang. Emang gila Akashi.

"Bloody Velvet dan Witch Tea." Pesan Yuki dengan total 45k doang.

"Zombie Lasagna, Crush Hamburger, Takoyaki no me, Finger French Fries, Bloody Marry, Evil Caramel ice dan Cookies and Cream." Pesan Lice dengan total 130k.

"buset makanan-nya murah-murah banget! Tapi uang gw gak cukup buat 100k gimana dong?!" teriak Seon. Abaikan aja ni satu anak. Emang bejo/5.

"Seon lama nih! Kalo emang gak mampu gak usah dah!" ucap Rie sedikit menyindir Seon.

"bacot lu! Udah ah pesen Spicy Witch Hair level 7 ama Blueberry ice float!" pesen Seon. Dia udah frustasi keknya.

Akashi pun tersenyum puas. Dua orang udah lebih dari 100k. karena biasanya pada hari-hari lainnya rata-rata pelanggan hanya beli sekitar 50k.

"kalau begitu tolong tunggu sebentar." Ujar Akashi sambil membungkuk.

Keempat perempuan itupun melihat sekitar. Café sudah didandani agar terasa suasana Halloween. Para pegawai pun pergi sana-sini karena memang café sangat ramai. Bahkan diluar Kise sedang membuat para pelanggan yang mengantri agar tidak marah.

Bahkan kau dan Akashi lagi-lagi harus meminta (re: mengusir) para pelanggan agar segera pergi karena banyaknya pelanggan yang mengantri.

"(name). sini kubantu." Ujar Aomine mengambil pesanan yang memenuhi tanganmu.

"tolong ya. Untuk meja 13." Balasmu dan berjalan ke meja 2.

"(name), biar aku yang mengantarkan ini ke meja 7-nodayo." Ujar Midorima membantumu.

"terima kasih!"

"(name), istirahat saja diruang ganti. Kau pucat." Titah Akashi padamu yang memang wajahmu pucat.

"aku baik-baik saja! Tenang saja!" balasmu sambil mencatat pesanan.

Kamu pun menghampiri ke-4 oc dengan makanan memenuhi tanganmu.

"si-silahkan." Ujarmu dengan wajah pucat dan keringat yang membajirimu, padahal café itu dingin walaupun banyak orang.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lice menatapmu khawatir.

"ya tentu saja." Balasmu dan mengambil pesanan minuman untuk ke-4 oc itu. Tapi niatanmu itu terhenti karena Kagami yang membawa dan memberikannya. Membuat ke-4 oc fangirling dengan Kagami berkostum bajak laut.

"ke-kenapa kau?" tanyamu agak heran.

"aku hanya membantumu, (name). dari kita semua, kau yang paling kelelahan. Kita semua peduli padamu, (name). jadi kita akan membantumu." Balas Kagami sambil melap keringat yang mengalir di pipimu. Fanservice dadakan itu membuat para pelanggan menjerit. Sedangkan pegawai lainnya hanya bisa mengutuk Kagami yang memiliki kesempata mengelus pipimu.

Aomine yang sedang kesal menghampiri keempat oc. Sambil mengutuk Kagami sebanyak-banyaknya.

"kau dan kau" Aomine menunjuk Lice dan Rie.

"mau fanservice atau foto bareng?" Tanya Aomine.

"Fanservice!" jawab Rie.

"foto bareng." Jawab Lice.

"hem… yang foto bareng dulu. Mau foto sama siapa?" Tanya Aomine.

"etto… ama 2 pegawai berambut merah." Jawab Lice malu-malu. Aomine yang emang pada dasarnya goblok agak gak nyambung.

"maksudnya Akashi dan Kagami-nodayo." Ujar Midorima memberikan pencerahan pada Aomine.

"oh!" Aomine kemudian memanggil Akashi dan Kagami untuk berfoto dengan Lice. Pakaian Lice yang dipakainya sekarang sangat cocok dengan Akashi dan Kagami. Tak lupa langsung dicetak di tempat dan Akashi memberikan anak bebek dengan kostum vampire pada Lice. Tentu saja di kandangnya. Tapi kandangnya transparan. Jadi keliatan.

"terus yang fanservice mau siapa?" Tanya Aomine.

"dia dan dia!" jawab Rie semangat sambil menunjuk Akashi dan Kuroko. Yang ditunjuk hanya bingung. Masa fanservice berdua? Memangnya mereka belok?

"kenapa kau menunjuk laki-laki? Dua-duanya pula. lu pikir mereka homo?!" Protes Aomine. padahal ada dirimu yang masih perempuan. Dan Aomine berharap bahwa ia melakukan fanservice denganmu.

_'pegawai pria disini belok semua kok'_ batinmu

"ah tidak masalah." Balas Kuroko mendekati bangku Rie.

"benar kata Tetsuya. Kau mau fanservice seperti apa nona?" Tanya Akashi mengalungkan lengannya dari belakang Rie. Semuanya jadi pada blushu parah.

"ka-kalian bikin adegan fs berdua!" perintah Rie.

"…."

"oke" balas Kuroko.

"baiklah." Tambah Akashi.

Semua yang disana pada melotot. Kemudian Akashi mendekati Kuroko dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Kuroko.

Cup

Akashi mengecup pipi Kuroko. Kuroko hanya membuat wajahnya merona.

Cup

Kali ini Akashi mengecup telinga Kuroko dan menjilatnya sedikit.

"a-ah… Akashi-kun… geli.." rintih Kuroko.

"KYAAAAA!" semua fujodanshi di tempat itu langsung teriak-teriak.

"fufufu…" kamu hanya tertawa kecil. Ketika kamu mengedipkan mata, semuanya tampak buram.

"are.. kenapa begini?" kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri. Kamu pun mengucek-ngucek matamu. Kemudian kau berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung menuju dapur.

"a-ah.. aku tidak kuat lagi.." kamu pun terjatuh dan menjatuhkan teko yang kau pegang. Membuat suara berisik yang membuat semua mata beralih padamu.

"(name)!" semua yang mengenalmu berteriak dan menghampirimu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Event 7 End**

* * *

**Amel note:**

**Yezz! Akhirnya selesai juga chap yang ini! Promosi hari ini emang dibuat agak absurd. Wkwkwkwk… yg main rp anime / oc mungkin tau kenapa amel milih anak bebek. Lol**

**Endingnya sengaja dibuat kek begitu. Gapapa kan? *amel ditabokin***

**Btw besok ada yang mau ke cocoon?! Di gedung JDC di Slipi! Besok amel dateng! Siapa tau ketemu dan jodoh! /555**

**Pembukaan oc masih dibuka oke. Harus ada nama panggilan, ciri-ciri, dan baju yang dipake. **

**Sampai juga di chap depan!**

* * *

**_Spoiler chap depan:_**

_"kenapa kalian ada disini?"_

_"Ni-Nijimura-senpai!"_

_"aniki kenal mereka?"_

_"kenapa Nijimura-senpai gak pernah bilang punya adik?!"_

_"menjauhlah dari adikku wahai makhluk homo."_


	8. Chapter 8

_"(name)!"_

_"oi bertahanlah!"_

_"cepat bawa ke rumah sakit!"_

_"itu berlebihan-nodayo! Bawa pulang kerumah aja!"_

_"kenapa gak diistirahatkan dulu di kantor manager? Disana ada sofa kan?_

_"oh iya! Kuroko lu pinter!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome To Miracle's Café**

**Disclaimer = Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam chara dan meminjam ide cerita.**

**Genre = gak tau harus diisi apaan**

**Rated = T**

**Warning = typo, ooc, abal, gaje, alur ga jelas, banyak humor abal, cerita gak terlalu serius, dll**

**A/N = disini kisedai dan oc udah kuliah dan satu universitas. Beda jurusan doang sih. Universitas Teiko okay.**

* * *

**Day 8**

**_[ Chalenge Accepted ]_**

Yah kira-kira begitulah keberisikan para pegawai karena kau pingsan. Bacot banget emang. Dan karena kau pingsan, café dengan /senang hati/ ditutupkan lebih awal. Yang belum bayar tentu saja di suruh bayar dulu. Enak banget makan gratis terus dapet penserpis. Amel yang secara author juga pengen keles.

_Back to story._

Ke-7 pria tampan dan mempesona ini menunggu kau bangun dari pingsan mu. Layaknya putri salju yang tidur dan ditemani 7 kurcaci. Eh keknya seru juga kalo itu dijadiin cerita /plok

"(name) terlalu memaksakan dirinya-nodayo. Dia demam dan kelelahan." Ujar Midorima yang sehabis memeriksamu. Ya calon dokter tugasnya merawat orang kan.

_Padahal niat Midorima mau modus pegang-pegang kamu_

Tak berapa lama kemudian kau pun terbangun dengan wajah memelas. Membuat ke-7 pria tamvan ini bluchu bluchu gajelas.

"are? Aku dimana?" tanyamu sambil berusaha duduk. Akashi yang berada didekatmu langsung saja membantumu untuk duduk.

"kau lagi diruanganku (name). kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Akashi.

"oh… aku tidak yakin aku baik-baik saja. Aku ingin pulang." Balasmu semelas mungkin.

"baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu-ssu!" jawab Kise semangat.

"tidak. Aku saja-nodayo." Dan tumbennya Midorima mengajukan dirinya.

"tidak. Aku saja." Suara absolut membuat semuanya terdiam. Tentu saja semua tau bahwa Akashi Seijuuro akan memenangkan segalanya kecuali pertandingan waktu Inter High sewaktu dirinya kelas 1.

Waktu kelas 2 ato kelas 3 ya amel mana tau. Orang gak diceritain ama Fujimaki-sensei. Langsung ke extra game.

Udah back ke cerita. Kamu hanya menghela nafas karena ucapan absolut Akashi tidak mempan pada 6—ralat jadi 5 karena Murasakibara tidak tertarik mengantarmu pulang.

Kau pun menjadi kesal karena perdebatan ini tidak ada akhirnya. Kau pun menyenggol vas mahal disebelah sofa yang ternyata adalah warisan keluarga Akashi dari turun temurun. Dan sudah diwariskan sampai 400 tahun. Parah banget emang lu.

"sudah! Kalian ini bacot banget sih! Gw mau pulang naek taksi aja!" teriak kamu pake bahasa gahol dari Negara Asia Tenggara. Wajahmu memerah dengan banyak kerutan yang menandakan kau marah.

Oh seharusnya kau lihat Akashi yang pundung karena warisan 400 tahun yang lalu hancur begitu saja karena orang sakit. Akashi harus memanggil ahli vas terbaik di seluruh dunia untuk me-lem vas itu.

"jangan naik taksi (name)!" sergah Aomine. dan disetujui oleh pria yang lainnya.

"hah? Emang kenapa? Masalah buat lo?" tanyamu. Sepertinya kau mulai kobam karena demam.

"bukan gitu (name)-san. Nanti kau pingsan terus dibawa pergi gimana?" Tanya Kuroko

"gw pake taksi langganan. Jadi nggak bakal"

"nanti kau salah ambil uang karena demam gimana?" Tanya Kagami.

"gak bakal. gw sudah mempersiapkan uangnya sekarang saat gw sadar dan menaruhnya di tempat yang sesuai."

"nanti kalau lo di grepe-grepe gimana?" Tanya Aomine.

"supirnya langganan. Bukan om-om mesum kek lo Daki."

"nanti kalau cemilan (name)-chin dicuri gimana?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"gw kagak bawa cemilan."

"nanti kalau kecelakaan gimana?" Tanya Kise.

"otak lu tuh kecelakaan. Mikirnya kejauhan."

"nanti kalau demammu tambah parah gimana?" Tanya Midorima.

"tinggal dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"nanti kalau kau mati gimana?" Tanya Akashi.

"lo aja yang mati nyet."

* * *

Oke ketujuh pria ini tak habis pikir kenapa kamu jadi kek anak nyolot gini. Setelah musyawarah yang dilaksanakan kurang lebih 50 menit dan hebatnya kamu tidak pingsan karena menghadapi otak berpikir terlalu panjang dan nista ketujuh pria homo ini.

_**-skip time-**_

Akhirnya kamu pulang dengan selamat. Tentu saja sang supir yang mengenalmu dengan baik tidak berperilaku macam-macam malah memberikan pokari miliknya ke kau.

"ukh… tadaima." Ujarmu dan ambruk di pintu. Kau sudah tidak tahan lagi. Demammu naik karena ketujuh pria homo itu.

"okae—(name)!" seorang pria yang berusia sekitar 25 tahun dengan surai hitam menghampirimu dan memegang dahimu.

"astaga! Sudah kubilang jangan bekerja hari ini! Lihat kan?" protes pria yang tergolong tamvan itu.

"ng.. maaf aniki. Kalau… mereka.. tidak dibantu.. café.. akan hancur.." jelasmu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"diam sajalah, kau. Adik yang merepotkan." Balas pria itu dan membawamu ala bridal style.

"ma-maaf… shuuzo-nii." Gumammu pelan.

Kau pun ditidurkan di kasurmu dan pria yang bernama Nijimura Shuuzo ini menyelimuti dirimu.

"kau sudah makan?" Tanya Shuuzo. Kau hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"dasar. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membawakan makan dan obat." Ujar Shuuzo dan keluar kamarmu.

Kau hanya mengangguk lemah. Dirimu yang sekarang memang sudah sering dilihat kakakmu ini. Tapi tidak ingin kau perlihatkan ke 7 pria tampan tapi nista di café itu.

Shuuzo pun kembali membawa nampan berisi bubur ayam buatan sendiri, air mineral dan obat. Dan menaruhnya di meja samping kasurmu.

"bangunlah. Aku akan menyuapimu." Ujar Shuuzo. Kau membuka matamu dan berusaha agar duduk di kasur. Shuuzo membantumu untuk duduk. Dan mulai menyuapimu.

"dasar. Kau ini memang bandel. Sudah tau gampang sakit. Tapi nekat hujan-hujanan dan kerja. Harusnya kau istirahat saja. Untung hari ini aku tidak kerja." Omel Shuuzo sambil menyuapimu.

"maaf aniki. Habisnya aku sudah cinta dengan café itu." Balasmu sambil memakan bubur itu dan menelannya.

"cinta? Dengan café atau dengan karyawannya?" goda Shuuzo. Karena ia sudah sedikit menyadari bahwa adiknya itu memang mencintai salah satu dari ketujuh pekerja pria yang bekerja di café itu.

"tentu saja dengan café-nya! Kau pikir aku akan suka dengan cowo bego yang berotak sinting yang bekerja di café itu." Elakmu.

"oh ayolah (name). seharusnya kau bangga bekerja disana. Dari SMP mereka sudah terkenal. Ah satunya lagi dari SMA." Balas Shuuzo dan menaruh mangkuk bubur yang sudah habis isinya.

"huh. Aku tau. Kiseki no Sedai kan? Yang kulihat hanya orang sinting dengan kepala pelangi berkumpul di satu tempat." Ujarmu dan mengambil obat untuk meminumnya.

"ya. Sekarang di universitas mereka masih terkenal." Shuuzo menghela nafas. Mempunyai kouhai nista itu susah. Apalagi Shuuzo satu universitas dengan ketujuh pria pelangi itu.

Biar amel jelaskan. Memang kisedai + kagami satu universitas denganmu dan Shuuzo. Tapi beda jurusan. Shuuzo dan kisedai+kagami sering bertemu dalam eskul atau bisa dibilang organisasi basket di universitas. Dan sebagai senpai yang baik, Shuuzo harus sabar menghadapi kouhai berbakat namun nista itu.

Back to story. Setelah meminum obat, Shuuzo berdiri sambil membawa nampan.

"tidurlah. Besok aku saja yang membuat sarapan. Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh bangun siang. Malam (name)." Itulah pesan Shuuzo sebelum meninggalkan kamarmu.

Kau pun mulai tertidur. Tapi kau bermimpi ada bencana yang disebabkan oleh pelangi berbentuk unik.

Karena pelangi itu pemerintah menaikan harga bbm, sekolah negri harus bayar, gunung meletus dan menghasilkan anak gunung yang meletus lagi. Tsunami dengan tinggi 1000 meter. Kurs didunia naik, anime diberhentikan, makhluk homo meraja lela, dan lain-lain.

Kau pun terbangun. Keringat membasahi piyama yang kau pakai.

"hanjir. Gw mimpi apaan barusan?" kau pun udah pucat parah. Merasa akan ada yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk tentu saja. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi kau melihat jam dinding sambil mengeringkan rambutmu.

"jam 8.30. ini juga hari minggu. Mungkin aniki baru bangun." Gumammu dan melihat foto kau dengan Shuuzo saat kau berumur 9 tahun dan Shuuzo 13 tahun sedang berfoto dengan kembang api dilangit sebagai background.

"kenapa kalian ada disini?!" teriak Shuuzo yang membuat kau terkejut. Langsung saja kau kebawah. Dan melihat 7 manusia homo namun tamvan berdiri di ambang pintu.

"ka-kalian?!" oke kau terkejut.

"Ni-Nijimura-senpai!" Kise histeris karena menemukan senpai tergalak versinya.

"aniki kenal mereka?" tanyamu. Pura-pura gak kenal dengan 7 pria pelangi itu.

"gak. Gak kenal. Sudah ya. Kalian pergi saja." Usir Shuuzo sambil menutup pintu.

"Shuuzo-senpai." Panggil sang pewaris tunggal tahta iblis aka Akashi Seijuuro. Membuat Shuuzo berhenti menutup pintu.

"begitukah caramu menyambut tamu?" Tanya Akashi sinis. Langsung saja Shuuzo berdecih. Kouhainya yang satu ini memang menyebalkan.

"huh. Masuk masuk." Akhirnya Shuuzo mempersilahkan ketujuh makhluk nista itu masuk. Dan mereka duduk di sofa yang tergolong luas itu.

"tunggu sebentar-ssu. Tadi (name)cchi nanya Nijimura-senpai pake aniki kan? Pake aniki kan?" kise bertanya dua kali. Semua hening.

"iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyamu sambil membantu Shuuzo membuat teh.

….

"aniki?"

"oni-sama?"

"oni-chan?"

"big brother?"

"kakak?"

"iya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAKAK?!" teriak semuanya dan tumbennya Akashi ikut teriak.

"Woy! Jangan berisik dirumah orang!" teriak Shuuzo dan melempar cangkir satu-satu ke kepala mereka. Mati? Ya gak lah. Entar tamat ff ini /mel

"tapi tapi tapi.. marganya (name) beda sama Nijimura!" ujar Aomine sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Shuuzo.

"pake 'senpai' brengsek!"

"emangnya aku belum ngasih tau ya?" tanyamu polos.

"lu udah kerja di tempat gw hampir 2 tahun dan lu sama sekali kagak ngasih tau nyet!" balas Akashi pake bahasa gahol nyerocos gak sopan.

"ahahaha… maaf maaf." Kau pun berusaha menenangkan mereka semua.

"aku ini dijadikan anak angkat oleh keluarga aniki saat umurku 6 tahun. Awalnya aku masih memakai marga 'Nijimura'. Namun saat umurku 15 tahun aku meminta izin agar memakai margaku sendiri. Dan untungnya orang tua angkatku mengizinkannya." Jelasmu. Sekarang semua hening lagi. Berusaha mencerna penjelasanmu.

"Nijimura-senpai gak pernah bilang punya adik semanis (name)-nodayo." Ujar Midorima. Ehem ehem. Ngode ceritanya.

"tidak penting buat kalian." Balas Shuuzo cuek.

Aomine langsung berdiri dan sujud di kaki Shuuzo.

"tolong! Nijimura-senpai! Tidak! Nijimura-sama! Nijimura-dono! Biarkan aku pacaran dengan adikmu!" teriak Aomine sambil bersimpuh. Kau hanya membatu mendengar pernyataan Aomine.

"Kau curang Ahomine!"

"Aominecchi curi start!"

"tak akan kubiarkan-nodayo!"

"aku akan meng-ignite pass kalian semua."

"nyem.. nyem… aku tidak tertarik dengan (name)-chin."

"karena Murasakibaracchi hanya tertarik dengan makanan-ssu."

"tepat Kise-chin. Nyem.. nyem.."

"Shuuzo-dono. Aku sudah membawa surat lamaran. jadi bisakah aku bertunangan dengan (name) sekarang?" Tanya Akashi. Buset nih cebol merah udah bener-bener nyiapin gituan.

"kalian apaan sih?!" tanyamu dengan rona memerah.

"kalian. Menjauhlah dari adikku wahai makhluk homo." Perintah Shuuzo dan menendang Aomine yang bersimpuh didekatnya.

"makhluk homo dari mana Nijimura-senpai?!" Tanya Kise.

"dari wajah kalian semua. Makhluk homo emang." Balas Shuuzo.

"Shuuzo-dono. Paras tampan dan menawan ini kau sebut wajah homo? Aku akan membayarkan operasi mata katarakmu, Shuuzo-dono." Ujar Akashi. Elah nih cebol merah narsis amet.

"Akashi. Sampai mati kau tak akan kuizinkan dengan adikku yang manis ini." Ujar Shuuzo yang membuat Akashi membatu. Sedangkan kau hanya bluchu bluchu sendiri.

"Nijimura-senpai. Kami harus melakukan apa biar mendapatkan (name)-san?" Tanya Kuroko.

"tidak ada yang perlu kalian lakukan. Karena selamanya dia tidak akan pernah bersama kalian. Tapi dia akan selalu bersamaku." Balas Shuuzo dingin. Aura aura siscon terpancar dari Shuuzo. Sepertinya nih orang mau incest.

"su-sudahlah aniki. Setidaknya berikan mereka kesempatan." Ujarmu. Jujur saja kau kasihan dengan mereka. Apalagi Aomine yang masih nyangkut di dinding akibat tendangan Shuuzo. Dan Murasakibara membantunya keluar.

"kau mau dengan manusia manusia homo ini?" Tanya Shuuzo tak percaya. Yah jika kau masih mau dengan Akashi itu hal yang wajar. Nah dengan Aomine? Shuuzo harus membawamu ke psikolog.

"bukannya mau. Hanya saja kasihan mereka. Kau tau kan mereka ini tidak akan berguna kalau tidak ada aku?" balasmu. Yak kau berhasil menyindir mereka.

Walaupun Akashi dikenal serba bisa, namun untuk urusan management atau segalanya tidak terlalu pandai dan lebih suka meminta orang lain.

"haah… baiklah. Kau ini sudah 20 tahun. Kau pasti sudah tau mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk." Akhirnya Shuuzo mengalah. Ini merupakan kabar baik bagi keenam pria yang mengincar dirimu.

"ehe. Terima kasih aniki." Kau pun tersenyum manis. Akashi dan Kuroko yang megang ponsel langsung moto tuh ekspreksi yang kau keluarkan tadi.

"Tapi!" sela Shuuzo.

"ini merupakan pertandingan bukan? Untuk mendapatkan (name). karena itu aku akan menentukan peraturannya." Ujar Shuuzo dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya.

"apapun itu-ssu! Demi mendapatkan (name)cchi aku rela berbuat apapun!" balas Kise dengan anggukan kelima orang lainnya.

"hoo… peraturannya simple. Kalian boleh menggunakan cara apapun untuk menarik hati (name). tapi yang tidak terpilih oleh (name) alias kalah, dia harus menjadi homo." Ujar Shuuzo dengan senyum puas.

"homo?"

"maho?"

"belok?"

"cinta dengan sesame cowo?"

"pacaran ama cowo?"

"lo serius?"

"tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"itu adalah konsekuensi kalian ingin mendapatkan (name). yak selamat berjuang. Aku ingin berangkat kuliah sekarang." Shuuzo pun berdiri dan pergi keatas.

Semua hening. Termasuk dirimu yang mendengar peraturan dari kakak angkatmu.

"anjir! Ya kelez kalo gw kalah gw jadi homo-nodayo!"

"kalo gw homo yang mau ama gw siapa coba?!"

"ukh… demi mendapatkan (name)-san…"

"aku ingin menyerah."

"hiks hiks… jadi homo? Model ketjeh kek gini kalo homo gimana coba?"

"sebagai orang absolut aku tidak mungkin jadi homo. Tidak mungkin."

Keenam pria itu sedang bimbang. Hanya demi seorang wanita mereka harus mempertaruhkan harga diri mereka. Menjadi seorang homo?

"minna. Berjuanglah. Tenang saja. Aku pasti tidak akan membuat kalian kecewa. Karena aku sayang kalian." Ujarmu. Memberikan harapan palsu kepada keenam orang yang sedang bluchu bluchu gajelas.

'gw pengen liat mereka kalo homo gimana ya?' batinmu sambil tertawa jahat. Siapa bilang kau ini baik hati? Justru diantara para iblis, kau termasuk iblis jahat walaupun masih dibawah Akashi.

**Day 8 end**

* * *

**_Dikamar Nijimura Shuuzo:_**

Hawlo para readers terjintah! /lungapainnyet

Well amel lagi dikamar Nijimura-senpai. Lagi ngobok ngobok kamarnya. Mumpung orangnya lagi mandi. Mwehehehe.. /ditabok

Kalo kalian pada nanya kenapa amel lanjutinnya lama banget, karena mood ngetik amel lagi down. Maklum lagi puasa juga /lol

**Terus kenapa tidak ada adegan di café atau tidak ada para oc? **Karena adegan di café mesti ada makanan. Walaupun tadi berhasil tidak menunjukan makanan.

**Oc-nya? **Amel sedang berpikir memasukan para oc tidak hanya sebagai pelanggan. Namun teman satu universitas atau sebagainya. Atau mungkin jadi pacar Shuuzo-senpai /plak

**Kenapa kalah jadi homo? **Amel bosen dengan harem!oc yang sebenernya intinya sama mele. Nah amel mau bikin yang beda. Karena amel sendiri lebih suka menistai daripada dibikin romance.

**kenapa Murasakibara gak tertarik ama (name)****? **serius deh. amel bingung gimana bikin murasakibara jatuh cinta. apalagi sampe rebutan gitu. makanya amel bikin murasakibara homo di awal /maksudlo

**Oke sekian bacotan amel. Entar ketahuan lagi ama Shuuzo-senpai.**

**Nijimura : **udah ketahuan kamvret. Keluar dari kamar gw! *tendang amel*

*tertendang dengan seksinya/555*

Hiks. Padahal belum dapet boxernya Shuuzo-senpai. Yaudah deh. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

btw yang ripiunya gapake account amel cuma bisa bilang makasih banyak. hiks hiks.

**Salam, Author nan gila dan sekseh  
**

**KuroAmalia**


	9. Chapter 9

_"(name)!"_

_"ah kalian."_

_"tumben lesu. Kenapa?"_

_"biasa."_

_"kisedai lagi?"_

_"emang mereka ngapain lagi?"_

_"ngelamar."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome To Miracle's Café**

**Disclaimer = Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam chara dan meminjam ide cerita.**

**Genre = gak tau harus diisi apaan**

**Rated = T**

**Warning = typo, ooc, abal, gaje, alur ga jelas, banyak humor abal, cerita gak terlalu serius, dll**

**A/N = oc yang masuk kali ini oc-nya Yogami Yoru, X-utalacious, Kurosaki Reika, dan Tsukuro Reiko. Bagi yg ocnya belum masuk kalo bisa daftar lagi yak. Lewat pm. Soalnya kalo ripiuw amel males ngobok /dibuang**

* * *

_**DAY 9**_

_**[ pdkt start ]**_

_Reader POV_

"w-what?! Ngelamar?!"

"hanjir! Gimana ceritanya?!"

"tujuh-tujuhnya?!"

"ayo ceritain di kafetaria!"

4 temanku ini berteriak dengan kencang. Yang membuat semua orang melihat kearah kami. Salah satu temanku mengajakku ke kafetaria. Yasudahlah. Jam belajar masih lama.

Btw, aku ingin memperkenalkan teman-temanku yang satu jurusan denganku.

Yang pertama Trecitte Lune. Biasa kupanggil Lune. Rambutnya cokelat gelap, salah satu sisinya dikepang kecil. Warna matanya hijau kek maniak ramalan itu.

Lune ini masih keturunan luar. Jadi ya gitu. Ngomongnya jepangnya masih gak lancar. Dikit dikit pake inggris. Kalo ngomel suka pake bahasa inggris yang bahkan gw sendiri kagak tau arti secara keseluruhan. Untung si Lune pendiem.

Buktinya dia Cuma senyum senyum doang.

Yang kedua, Takeuchi Hikari. Biasa dipanggil Hi-chan. Punya rambut cokelat muda lewat bahu sedikit dengan gaya ponytail. Irisnya sih golden-brown. Gw agak gak ngerti ama warna irisnya. Terus pake kacamata persegi dengan warna makhluk daki.

Nih bocah iri sama gw karena secara gw ini deket sama orang yang ditaksirnya. Yaitu si phantom aka Kuroko Tetsuya.

Nih bocah suka banget diem-diem liatin si phantom di café. Kalo kepergok tsun-nya keluar. Sifatnya emang kamvret nyebelin banget. Apalagi kalo ngomong suka nyeplos. Tapi dia temen yang baik soalnya suka nraktir gw.

Btw si Hi-chan ini tingginya 11-12 ama Kuroko. Makanya dia demen. Mati-matian bikin image kutu buku tapi masih gaul demi si phantom.

Yang ketiga Kurosaki Seika. Nih bocah pendiem menghanyutkan. Mana tampangnya udah kayak setan. Ya gimana gak kayak setan? Kuro rambutnya item, irisnya merah, kulit pucet, terus pake dress putih simple.

Lu bayangin pada. Ke universitas pake dress. Dikata mau kondangan? Untungnya simple. Kalo kagak udah dipanggilin dukun buat diusir

_*amel digebukin*_

Yang keempat Kuroshi Rei. Biasa dipanggil Rei. Nih anak juga udah kek setan. Kulit pucat, tinggi 177cm, rambut dan iris Onyx. Mana udah kayak vampire. Soalnya taring kanannya agak nyembul gitu.

Dan yang bikin gw iri adalah dadanya itu. Hanjir gede banget. Kayak pelatih Kagami. Walaupun ukuranku satu tingkat dibawahnya, tapi sebagai wanita tentu saja terhina. Pengennya dikempesin aja tuh dada!

Btw temen-temen yang membawaku ke cafetaria emang pendiem semua. Jadi gak terlalu heboh heboh banget seperti yang kalian harapkan.

Karena berteman dengan orang heboh makin membuatku penat karena menghadapi makhluk pelangi saja sudah membuatku stress.

Sesampainya di cafeteria, kami memesan makanan dan minuman.

Aku kentang goreng. Sedangkan si Rei mesen Black Coffee. Walaupun cantik begitu si Rei demen banget ama yang pait. Bahkan makanan ato minuman apapun sengaja dipahitin. Emang gak waras dia.

_*amel digantung*_

Kuro pesen teh hangat. Sedangkan Hi-chan Cuma pesen takoyaki. Dan yang paling ribet nih si Lune. Minuman dingin hanya ada minuman kaleng.

Nah si Lune ini gak mau minuman kaleng. Mencak mencak ibu cafetaria biar bikinin dia jus jeruk. Mana dia bahasanya nyampur kek gitu. Sampe Ibu cafetarianya kagak ngerti.

"oh.. maam! Please bikinin saya ice tea atau orange Juice! Saya gak mau minum minuman kaleng! Please! I will pay more! Please! Please!"

Ya kalian mikir aja ibu kantin yang pada dasarnya asli jepang dan gak pernah ngomong bahasa inggris atau ngerti pas menghadapi Lune ya kagok.

"etto… i… i… tidak… ander… stan?"

Nah parahnya lagi si ibu kantin berusaha ngomong inggris. Kepalaku makin mumet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ano.. maaf. Nona ini memesan es teh. Dia tidak mau minum-minuman kaleng. Apa ibu bisa membuatkannya?" suara imut nan tenang itu memecah kebacotan Lune dan membuat ibu kantin mengerti.

"o-oh begitu! Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar!" si ibu kantin pun mulai membuatkannya.

"thanks!" si Lune hanya cengir cengir. Sedangkan Hi-chan bluchu. Tau kan siapa.

"ah (name)-san. Untung kau ada disini." Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko menghampiriku dan tersenyum manis. Gila senyum nih anak manis banget. Kyut kyut gimana gitu.

"ada apa Kuroko?" tanyaku sambil memakan kentang goreng. Kuroko mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. Berniat berbisik.

"pulang kerja nanti kau kutunggu di belakang café." Bisik Kuroko. Setelahnya Kuroko menjauhkan bibirnya dan masih tersenyum padaku.

"mau ngapain?" tanyaku lagi. Kuroko menjawab namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Tapi yang kutau jawabannya adalah 'kencan'

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu (name)-san." Kuroko membungkuk padaku dan kemudian pergi. Sesaat Kuroko pergi, aura aura iri terasa.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Hi-chan.

"gggrrrr… bagaimana bisa (name) dekat dengan Kuroko! Huweee! Aku juga mau!" teriak Hi-chan. Yah sayang sekali Hi-chan. Namun amel membuatnya begini /heh

"well.. (name) ceritain dong yang soal ngelamar tadi." Si Kuro akhirnya bersuara. Dan aku mulai bercerita.

Sesaat setelah selesai bercerita muka mereka absurd semua karena kaget. Ya gimana kagak kaget, secara aku aja kagetnya bukan main.

Mereka mulai menyemangatiku kecuali Hi-chan yang mendoakanku agar dengan yang lain tidak dengan Kuroko.

Setelahnya berbicang bel pun berbunyi menandakan jam belajar. Lena, Rei, Kuro dan Hi-chan pergi karena mereka memang mengambil jam pagi.

Sedangkan aku mengambil yang agak siangan. Sekitar jam 10-an. Dan tidak disangka justru aku mengalami hal menarik.

_Reader POV End_

_Normal POV_

Yak! Amel ambil kendali. Hshshshs

_*amel dipasung*_

Kejadian menarik yang dibilang kau adalah kau bertemu si wortel yang baru baru ini ulang tahun. Sepertinya dia memang mencarimu.

"(name)" panggilnya.

"ada apa?" tanyamu.

"pulang kerja nanti ada acara?" Tanya Midorima. Kau menaikan satu alismu.

"ya.. ada." Balasmu. Tentu saja menemani Kuroko. Tidak berniat kencan sih bagimu. Buat Kuroko seneng aja. Kau bisa melihat Midorima sedikit kecewa.

"begitu ya? Bagaimana dengan lusa?" Tanya Midorima lagi.

"lusa? Sepertinya aniki hari itu pergi. Jadi bisa. Kenapa?" balasmu menatap Midorima. Raut wajah Midorima pun kembali berseri.

"kau akan tau lusa nanti-nodayo. Oh ya ini untukmu. Lucky Item hari ini." Jawab Midorima sambil memberikanmu gantungan kunci Rillak*ma. Matamu berseri.

"wah! Terima kasih Midorima!" ujarmu dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dan langsung saja kau pasang gantungan kunci itu di tasmu.

Bisa dilihat Midorima bluchu bluchu sendiri.

"ehem. Kalo begitu aku ke kelasku dulu-nodayo. Sampai jumpa lusa nanti." Midorima pun pamit. Namun kau hanya terkekeh.

"kenapa lusa? Nanti kan ketemu di café." Kekehanmu terdengar yang membuat Midorima makin bluchu ria.

"ya-ya maksudku itu-nodayo! Sudah ya!" Midorima pun pergi.

Kau pun menghela nafas. Sudah 2 orang memintanya untuk bertemu. Bagaimana dengan 4 lainnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"huh! Gara-gara aniki jadi kayak begini." Kau pun mengomel dan memainkan gantungan kunci barumu sambil melamun. Kira-kira kau melamun hingga 1 jam-an sambil mengunyah kentang gorengmu.

Bagaimana bisa? Ya tentu aja kalo amel yang buat bisa /dirujak

Tapi lamunanmu itu berakhir karena kibasan tangan yang ada didepanmu.

"hah?"

"(name)! (name)!" suara baritone dan agak cempreng itu memanggil namamu. Kau menengok ke asal suara dan menemukan pria yang katanya sempurna dengan surai merah crimson.

"ah Akashi. Kenapa?"

"kenapa apanya?! Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi. Tapi kau masih melamun saja. Sakit tau dikacangin sama kamu." Balas Akashi. Oh ternyata Akashi tau arti dikacangin.

"oh.. hehe. Maaf maaf." Kau terkekeh dan kembali memainkan gantungan kunci barumu. Akashi yang melihat itu merasa janggal.

"itu… dari Shintarou?" Tanya Akashi.

"iya. Kenapa kau tau?"

"pas dikasih dia bilang apa?" bukannya menjawab Akashi malah nanya lagi sambil menatapmu tajam.

"e-eh.. ngomongnya sih Lucky Item." Balasmu agak kagok. Tumben tumbennya Akashi menatapmu dengan tajam.

"oh… (name). ayo ikut aku." Akashi memerintahkanmu dan menarik tanganmu agar ikut bangun.

"eh? Mau kemana?" tanyamu yang agak dag dig dug.

"kemana? Bukannya ke kelas? Mata kuliah kita akan mulai 20 menit lagi. Jarak dari cafeteria ke kelas jauh. Makanya kita berangkat sekarang." Jawab Akashi.

"o-oh.. kelas ya?" kamu masih saja dag dig dug. Akashi menaikan satu alisnya.

"hoo… apa kau mengira kita pergi ke tempat lain?" sip. Pertanyaan Akashi membuatmu memerah. Gak merah merah banget sih. Dan reaksimu membuat Akashi menyeringai.

"hem.. kalo begitu sebelum ke kelas kita mau kemana, sayangku?" Tanya Akashi dan mengecup dahimu.

"gggrrr… gak usah kemana-mana!" teriakmu dan menampar Akashi. Enak aja main cium cium segala. Yang boleh menciumnya itu Cuma orang tuanya dan Shuuzo. Dan kau berjalan begitu saja.

Akashi pun menghela nafas dan mengikutimu dari belakang. Namun baru kau keluar dari cafetaria, makhluk kuning annoying menerjangmu.

"huwaaa! (name)cchi aku kangen!" teriak Kise yang dibelakangnya ada fansnya.

"Kise. Fansmu."

"biarkan mereka saja-ssu. Toh aku lebih peduli pada (name)cchi ketimbang fansku." Oke Kise. Ucapanmu membuat kau dihujani tatapan membunuh plus iri.

Bukan hanya dari fans saja. Bahkan tatapan sinis keluar dari yang mulia gusti agung absolut pewaris tahta iblis nomor satu yaitu Akashi Seijuuro.

Namun dengan beraninya Kise membalas tatapan sinis itu dengan tatapan sinis miliknya.

"ne.. ne.. habis kerja kita main yuk!" ajak Kise.

"tidak! Aku akan mengajaknya pergi habis dari café!" sela Akashi.

"ano.. maaf. Tapi habis kerja aku ada acara dengan Kuroko." Balasmu yang gak mandang suasana udah kayak gimana. Langsung saja tuh Akashi dan Kise mencak mencak Kuroko dari dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Kuroko sendiri bersin bersin gajelas. Kupingnya juga panas.

"are? Aku kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"besok! Besok!" tawar Kise.

"aku ada acara sama aniki."

"lusa?" Tanya Akashi.

"aku ada acara sama Midorima."

Gantian Akashi dan Kise mencak mencak Midorima. Dan Akashi sudah marah banget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akibatnya layar proyektor yang digunakan Midorima untuk presentasi robek.

"wah layarnya robek-nodayo!"

"ada gantinya kagak?"

* * *

"kkhhh…. Minggu depan!" teriak Kise.

"oke." Balasmu seadanya. Ya gak masalah sih bagimu. Toh kalo diajak tandanya di traktir kan? Gak masalah buatmu.

_Btw amel juga diajak kan? Hshshshs. /mel_

"amel-cchi enggak-ssu!"

_Hidoi!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"tch. Kalau begitu (name), hari sabtu depan aku akan menjemputmu dan kita pergi." Oke si Akashi ngambil langkah extrim. Pake acara jemput segala.

"oke. Makasih sudah mau jemput." Kau kembali membalas dengan seadanya. Malah makin bersyukur pake acara dijemput. Ongkos pulang-pergi gak bakal keluar.

_Asik amel nyobain mobil Akashi. (readerr: Bukan elu mel )  
_

"amel gak diajak." Balas Akashi.

_lah kok gitu?! *pundung*  
_

"sudahlah amel. Lanjut cerita." Ujarmu.

_Hiks. Iya deh T_T_

_Back to story_

Akhirnya kau pun sudah membuat janji dengan 4 orang. Tinggal 2 orang lagi.

"jadwalku penuh. Semoga aja gak tepar." Gumammu.

_-skip time-_

Sudah waktunya pergi ke café. Akashi kemana? Dia ada urusan jadi bakal telat ke café.

Kau pun keluar gedung dan disambut Aomine yang menaiki motor sport ato bisa dibilang motor ninja warna hitam dengan garis biru tua.

Aomine juga tampak menunggu seseorang dan wajahnya langsung cerah saat melihatmu.

"yo (name)!" panggil Aomine dan membuat gesture agar kau mendekatinya. Alhasil kau pun mendekati Aomine dan motornya.

"aku baru tau kau punya motor beginian." Ujarmu.

"makanya sekali-kali ke tempat parkiran dong. Sudahlah. Ayo naik." Perintah Aomine dan memberikanmu helm.

"ke café kan?" tanyamu memastikan.

"niatnya ke taman hiburan bareng kamu. Cuma nanti dimarahin Akashi bisa berabe." Balas Aomine sambil menghela nafas.

"hahaha… yaudah deh ayo." Kau pun memakai helm itu dan naik ke motor. Aomine juga memakai helm-nya dan menyalakan mesin motor.

"pegangan ya. Karena kita bakal cepat." Pesan Aomine. Cuma tidak terlalu kedengaran olehmu.

Alhasil saat Aomine mulai menarik gas dengan cepat, kau otomatis memeluk pinggang Aomine. dan membuat Aomine senyum senyum gajelas didalam helm-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-skip time ; Miracle's Café-_

Muka jengkel. Iya itulah raut mukamu. Soalnya Aomine bener-bener gak nurunin kecepatan, malah ditambah-tambahin mulu. Alhasil kau gak bisa melepaskan pelukanmu.

Apalagi pas turun Aomine cengar cengir. Keknya nih monyet item suka banget dipeluk ama kamu walaupun gak sengaja.

_Ya secara amel juga mau dibonceng ama Aomine._

"gak bakal. Ntar motor gw bau eeq."

_Kok bau eeq?!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alhasil amel menghajar Aomine dan membuatnya tidak muncul sampe chap depan.

Kau pun meninggalkan Aomine yang naas sudah babak belur oleh aksi heroic/? Amel. Dan masuk ke café. Tepat saat itu Kagami keluar dari dapur.

"ah (name). kebetulan. Kau mau mencicipinya?" Tanya Kagami sambil menawarkanmu satu potong cake dengan bentuk sesuai imajinasi reader sekalian.

"ini kan tidak ada dalam menu." Balasmu menatap cake itu.

"memang tidak. Ini cake buatanku sendiri. Cobalah." Ujar Kagami.

"coba saja (name)-chin. Enak banget loh." Ujar Murasakibara dari dalam dapur. Kalau kau masuk dapur tampak Murasakibara menghabiskan cake buatan Kagami.

Kau pun memotongnya dan memakannya. Dan seketika makanan itu membuatmu berbinar-binar saking enaknya.

"enak! Nama cake ini apa?" tanyamu sambil bersemangat. Dan memakan cake itu lagi. Kagami tampak berfikir.

"hem.. nama cake ini (name)." jawab Kagami.

"Heh?"

"nama cakenya (name)." ulang Kagami.

"ma-maksudnya namaku?"

"iya. Soalnya cake ini manis dan bikin ketagihan. Sama kayak (name)." balas Kagami. Asik kagami gombal. Dan kau pun memerah.

Diam diam Murasakibara mengambil fotomu. Dan kelima lainnya hanya menatapmu dan Kagami cemburu dan iri.

_**[ day 9 End ]**_

* * *

_**Di kantor Akashi:**_

Yuhuuu! Amel disini! Muehehehe! *mainin kursi bos*

Maap ya yang kelamaan nunggu amel apdet nih ff. btw nih ff udah ada 100 ripiuw ya? Wuooohh! Amel seneng bingitz! Gak nyangka!

Btw diatas reader pov agak aneh kan? amel bingung antara pake 'aku' atau 'gw'. wkwkwkwk /diremes /nyet

Karena besok amel udah mudik dan gak bakal nyentuh laptop, amel apdet ffnya sekarang.

Btw yang baca ff karangan amel selain ff yang ini, maaf banget amel kena wb. Kecuali yang my imouto. Entar baca yak kalo udah apdet.

Buat para oc yang masuk disini amel agak ribet masukinnya. Soalnya hampir tipe kuudere dan susah dinistain /plok. Makanya Cuma dikit. Map ya /dilempar

Yg ocnya mau masuk tolong kirim ulang lewat pm ya. Amel mager liat liat ripiuw sebelumnya /dibegal.

Tapi amel usahain pake yang udah daftar duluan.

Dan karena sekarang udah mau lebaran, amel minta maaf kalo punya salah selama bikin ff ini.

Sampe jumpa di chap berikutnya. Bubay!

*lanjutin mainin kursi*

Akashi: kursi gw! *usir amel


End file.
